My Spies
by The Sweeties Witches
Summary: Hola! Volvimos Sentimos el atraso! : Cap 10 up! Disfrútenlo / Harry, Draco y Ron comienzan una nueva aventura y junto a tres chicas muy especiales romperán más de alguna regla :D leanlo x fis! AU H&Hr!
1. Chapter 1

1Holaaa!!! somos nuevas en esto y estamos felices de subir este fic!!! siiiii!! (las autoras bailan una danza extraña...)

Brujita: como q extraña!!!! es lo mejor q existe en el mundo!! xD verdad q si?

Fairy: obvio! Es lo mas genial de la vida!!! )

bueno nosotras somos unos pequeños protones muuuuuuy felices!

Fairy: si viva la felicidad!!! no a la depresion!!!

Brujita: holaaaa! yo me llamo isidora y soy chilena, primer fic q subo con mi friend lili a la q kiero muxo siiii:)

Fairy: Holaaaa!!! yo soy la Lili y tambien soy chilena ), primer fic q emocion . y kero muxo a la Isi

ojala disfruten leyendo... sean Happy, Dejen reviews con criticas constructivas para mejorar

- 1 -

Un chico se encontraba apoyado en la pared de un transitado pasillo, persona que pasaba lo saludaba, él era bastante conocido en toda la agencia y tenía muy buena fama entre las chicas y eso no era extraño, ya que era un chico muy guapo, tenía el cabello azabache y muy revuelto, que le daba un toque sexy, además de unos ojos color verde esmeralda de brillo misterioso y unas gafas que le daban un toque intelectual, un cuerpo de contextura delgada, pero atlética, aunque en realidad no le daba mucha importancia a eso, era bastante despistado y siempre andaba pensando en otras cosas., dos chicos igualmente guapos se acercaban a él discutiendo

-consíguete una vida Malfoy!-gritaba un chico pelirrojo con la cara igual de colorada que su cabello por culpa del enfado, poseía unos bonitos ojos azules de brillo juguetón que en ese momento brillaban con furia dirigida hacia el otro chico

-y tú una mujer Weasley!-respondió el atacado con astucia, reprimiendo sin mucho éxito una carcajada, este chico tenía el cabello rubio platinado, que caía elegantemente sobre su rostro y unos brillantes ojos grises, que le daban un toque de "chico malo", los dos chicos poseían un cuerpo espectacular al igual que el primero y los tres eran los más deseados de toda la agencia

-¿Por qué están discutiendo ahora?-preguntó el pelinegro con un bufido, esos dos siempre estaban peleando principalmente porque Draco disfrutaba haciendo enojar a Ron

-porque el idiota aquí presente-dijo Ron señalando al rubio, que todavía se estaba riendo-se metió en la conversación con la chica que yo quería salir y además es él el que va a salir con ella, no yo-exclamó molesto

-no es mi culpa querido Ronnie que tú seas tan lento y que no tengas mi talento para tratar con las chicas-explicó Draco con arrogancia

………..….……….:::::::::::::::::::::::::RECUERDO:::::::::::::::::::::::::…….…….………..

_Un chico pelirrojo se acercaba lentamente hacia el escritorio en donde se encontraba una chica de sonrisa dulce y cabello color violeta hablando por teléfono, ella se llamaba Suna Valtrow y era la recepcionista de la agencia_

_-Hmm…hola Su!-la saludó con evidente nerviosismo_

_-hola Ron! ¿Cómo estás?-respondió ella con una sonrisa amigable_

_-bien y tú?-preguntó, mientras un par de ojos grises observaban la escena con diversión_

_-bien…oye tu sabes si Draco está saliendo con alguien o algo?-preguntó algo sonrojada-digo como tú eres su amigo, y bueno tú deberías saberlo no?-el pelirrojo hizo la nota mental de eliminar de la faz de la tierra a Draco Malfoy o quizás no tanto solo torturarlo un poco_

_-Hmm…pues mira la verdad no se si Draco…-estaba diciendo el chico cuando fue interrumpido_

_-hey Su! Que es lo que hablan tanto de mi?-preguntó el rubio mirando de reojo a Ron, mientras el rostro de este iba aumentando peligrosamente de tono, la chica enrojeció de golpe y le sonrió embobadamente_

_-de nada Draco…de nada-se apresuró a decir ella con la misma sonrisa estúpida_

_-Su te gustaría salir conmigo un día de estos?-preguntó el rubio de golpe, la chica parecía sorprendida, pero a la vez complacida con la proposición del chico_

_-está bien-aceptó ella sin dudar_

_-hasta luego Su, nos vemos-se despidió Draco-vamos Ron? Harry nos espera para la reunión, yo luego te llamo Su-gritó el chico mientras se alejaba rápidamente por el pasillo con el pelirrojo cogido del brazo, en medio del camino él se soltó bruscamente del rubio_

_-puedo solo-dijo Ron con la furia clara en sus palabras, si había considerado la posibilidad de ser benevolente y solo torturarlo un poco, bueno esa posibilidad quedaba absolutamente descartada y ahora si que lo asesinaba y luego lo descuartizaba o mejor, lo descuartizaba vivo_

...:::::::::::::::::::::::FIN DEL RECUERDO:::::::::::::::::::::::...

-Ella quería salir conmigo no contigo-puntualizó el rubio

-chicos! Chicos tenemos que…-decía Harry pero ambos estaban tan sumergidos en su discusión que no le estaban prestando atención

-¡eso no es cierto!-refutó el pelirrojo-estaba claro que ella que…

-¡CHICOS!-gritó el pelinegro-tenemos que entrar

-tenías que haberlo dicho, no era necesario que nos gritaras-reclamó Ron, iba a decir algo más pero al recibir la mirada de odio de Harry decidió guardar silencio y velar por su integridad física, Draco soltó una risita que inmediatamente fue acallada por la misma mirada del ojiverde

-entremos-dijo con voz seria, él abrió la puerta y entraron, era una habitación enorme con grandes ventanales que mostraban una vista preciosa de la cuidad. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y cubiertas de estanterías con archivadores, libros y otras cosas, en el centro, se encontraba un elegante escritorio, con una silla que en ese momento mostraba solo su respaldo, des tras de este escritorio se veía una gran pantalla plana

-tomen asiento chicos-dijo una voz femenina, la silla dio una vuelta y ante ellos apareció una mujer adulta de semblante serio, esta mujer a pesar de los años conservaba una belleza particular, tenía el cabello gris amarrado en un moño firme y apretado

-¿Qué sucede Minerva?-preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo

-nada de que preocuparse, los cite aquí para contarles sobre su nueva misión-explicó-esta no es como las demás misiones-aclaró ella con calma-consiste en que ustedes deben irse a uno de los refugios de la agencia y entrenar a tres chicas-a Draco se le iluminaron los ojos-ni lo sueñe señor Malfoy-el rubio se hizo el desentendido-estas chicas son las tres mejores de la generación al igual que ustedes con la diferencia que ellas prefirieron quedarse en la academia y no saltarse los dos últimos años-la mujer tomó un respiro-lo que sucedió es que estas señoritas transgredieron las reglas y fueron puestas aprueba por el director de la academia a través de este entrenamiento, además de eso deberán realizar una misión y si no la pasan, no podrán pasar el curso y por tanto no podrán ser espías, ni trabajar en la agencia-los tres asintieron dando a entender que habían captado el mensaje, la mujer llamada Mcgonagall tomó de su escritorio un diminuto control y encendió la pantalla que estaba detrás de ella. En la pantalla apareció una imagen que se movía y mostraba a una chica rubia, además de todos sus datos personales.

-la primera de ellas es Luna Lovegood, tiene 20 años y su especialidad es la creación de artefactos de espionaje y comunicación, además del manejo de armas-explicaba la mujer, mientras Ron miraba embobado la imagen de esa bonita rubia, Mcgonagall apretó otro botón en el control y en la pantalla apareció otra imagen, la de una pelirroja pecosa muy parecida a Ron

-un segundo! Esa es mi hermana-exclamó el pelirrojo sorprendido, aunque no era el único

-exacto señor Weasley y déjeme decirle que debería sentirse orgulloso de la hermana que tiene de verdad es muy buena, ella se especializa en espionaje e infiltración-Ron no dijo nada-bueno siguiendo con el asunto-la mujer apretó el mismo botón y ahora apareció la imagen de una castaña-ella es Hermione Granger, tiene 20 años, ella es la alumna con las mejores calificaciones que hayamos tenido en mucho tiempo-los tres chicos estaban sorprendidos-ella se especializa en computación y defensa personal, ahora veremos un video que ellas hicieron para ustedes-Mcgonagall apretó el botón de la izquierda y la pantalla se volvió negra

-¿esta cosa está encendida?-dijo una voz femenina

-¿no crees que deberías sacarle la tapa?-dijo otra voz con sarcasmo

-Oh! Cierto que despistada-la primera voz soltó una risita-y se supone que yo soy la experta…

En la pantalla apareció el rostro de una rubia, que poco a poco se fue alejando de la cámara

-HOLAAA!-saludó alegremente-yo soy Luna-dijo agitando sus brazos con una gran sonrisa

-no sonrías así que los vas a espantar-dijo una tercera voz-la cámara enfocó la puerta del baño donde estaba parada una castaña, de cabello rizado, que en ese momento se encontraba mojado, ella estaba envuelta en una toalla-¡apaga eso! ¡¿No ves como estoy?!-exclamó la chica molesta, cerró fuertemente la puerta detrás de ella

-esa era la amargada de Hermione Granger-dijo la segunda voz que habló al principio de la conversación, mientras la cámara mostraba a una pelirroja, en ese instante la castaña salió del baño ya vestida, cogió una almohada y sonrió malvadamente a la cámara y se la lanzó a Ginny y Luna se rió, por esto recibió un golpe con almohada por parte de la pelirroja, así comenzó una guerra de almohadas, el aparato quedó olvidado a un lado pero en ningún momento se perdió la imagen, hasta que un rostro pecoso apareció frente a la pantalla

-¡Hola! Yo soy Ginny-saludó-¡Oh-Oh! creo que debo verme demasiado desastrosa así que esperen un segundo-la chica se volteó se arregló un poco el cabello y se volvió hacia la cámara nuevamente-ahora sí-exclamó sonriendo-¡Hola!-saludó-Soy Ginny Weasley, en realidad me llamo Ginevra, pero detesto mi nombre así que me pueden llamar Ginny-explicó con una sonrisa, de pronto una mata castaña apareció entre las almohadas, luego apareció su rostro y luego el resto de su cuerpo, la chica se puso de pie, tomó la cámara y fue a sentarse a una cama

-Bueno falto yo…¡Hola! Soy Hermione Granger y ese par de locas que ustedes vieron anteriormente no tienen nada que ver conmigo, yo solo las conozco de vista-puntualizó ella

-locas y todo igual nos quieres-señaló Luna sentándose a su lado y rodeando sus hombros con un brazo

-si eso es cierto-corroboró la pelirroja-además tu también estás un poco loca-agregó sentándose al otro lado de la castaña y abrazándola también por los hombros

-bueno si en eso tienen razón chicas-aceptó-si las quiero y si estoy un poco loca, creo que ya es hora de despedirnos, ¿no creen chicas?-sugirió, las otras dos asintieron

-adiós-dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo agitando su mano

La pantalla se volvió nuevamente negra, los tres chicos estaban con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y algo sorprendidos-Bueno eso es todo, dentro de una hora deberán partir, sus cosas llegarán después, ellas llegarán un poco después que ustedes, sean amables, compórtense y recuerden que existen las reglas-dijo Mcgonagall mirándolos con el entrecejo fruncido

-si Minerva-respondieron los tres a coro

-ya pueden retirarse-dijo la mujer señalando la puerta con su mano, los tres chicos se pusieron de pie e iban saliendo pero se detuvieron y sonrieron al escuchar el último comentario de su maestra-solo espero que los seis no ocasionen muchos desastres…

Harry cerró la puerta y se volteó hacia sus amigos-creo que esto será mucho mejor de lo que parece-comentó, los otros dos asintieron, caminando por el pasillo, con grandes sonrisas dibujadas en sus rostros

**n/as: holaaaaaaaaaaa!!! les gusto?? Ojala q si!!! a nosotras nos encanto escribirlo... .**

**:D xfis dejen reviews** nos haran felices!!! sino lloraremos y moriremos de depresion! T.T

Cuidense los keremos

se despiden:

las q creen ciegamente en la magia

Brujita Y Fairy


	2. Chapter 2

1Holiiii!!!! grax por los reviews, nos hicieron ultra, ultra , ultra felices xD xD

naty moony lupin

LUZAPOTTER

deli

Lina Malfoy

Hermionedepottergranger

Son unos amores de personas, las keremos ) . grax por apoyarnos, ojala disfruten leyendo , este cap es más corto q el anterior, pero ojala les guste

- 2 -

-¿Cómo me veo chicas?-preguntó una bonita pelirroja, dando varias vueltas frente a un espejo, iba vestida con un vestido azul ajustado, una chaqueta del mismo color y tenía puesta unas bonitas sandalias, sin taco, blancas con piedrecillas azules, además el cabello lo llevaba recogido por un lado y el resto lo llevaba suelto

-bien Ginny nos lo has preguntado por lo menos unas veinte veces-exclamó exasperada una castaña que se encontraba en su cama, ya lista, leyendo un libro, de pronto la chica rubia que se encontraba sentada en otra cama pegó un salto, ella iba vestida con unos jeans ajustados con detalles en morado y una blusa blanca con rayas del mismo color de los detalles del pantalón, las sandalias eran blancas y llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola alta

-¿Her tu piensas ir así?-preguntó con calma sentándose a su lado en la cama

-mmm...si ¿Por qué?-preguntó mientras seguía leyendo, súbitamente la pelirroja finalizó con su propia contemplación y se giró para observar los atuendos de la castaña, esta iba vestida con unos pantalones de jeans algo holgados, zapatillas deportivas de color blanco y una polera del mismo color, llevaba el cabello suelto a excepción de algunos mechones

-no puedes ir así-sentenció Ginny con decisión-primero que todo no entiendo esa manía tuya de esconder tus piernas, si tienes las piernas más bonitas que he visto en mi vida-puntualizó-además que sabes tú si nuestros entrenadores son guapos eh?-agregó con picardía haciendo que Hermione sonriera

-vamos Her hazlo por nosotras y posibles entrenadores guapos, ponte falda-pidió Luna con carita de cachorrito

-está bien-aceptó sonriendo, debió suponer que le iban a pedir algo así, siempre era lo mismo, ellas siempre se salían con la suya

-¡Siiiii!-celebraron, chocando las palmas de sus manos y se pusieron manos a la obra

Finalmente terminaron de arreglarla, cambiaron los pantalones por una falda de jeans a la altura del muslo, la polera blanca fue sustituida por una ajustada musculosa de color rojo y las deportivas blancas fueron cambiadas por unas sencillas sandalias rojas con tiras amarradas al tobillo, el cabello ahora estaba más ordenado, ya que la pelirroja insistió en echarle uno de los tantos productos para el cabello que había en el baño, mientras tanto en otro lugar...

-me encanta este refugio-dijo Ron con alegría

-tienes razón es el más cómodo de todos-apoyó Draco mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los tantos sillones que había en el cuarto

Era un lugar enorme, pero también muy acogedor, era la mansión Garrington, en ese momento se encontraban en el living, este estaba decorado en tonos cálidos, pero no muy

fuertes, todo perfectamente combinado y ordenado, Harry ingresó a la habitación con algunos refrescos y un papel en las manos-miren Holly dejó una nota:

_Queridos Chicos: _

_Me marché a otro refugio para que estuvieran solos con las chicas, que por lo que se al parecer son muy guapas, ojalá todo salga bien y no se aprovechen mucho de las señoritas, sean educados y pórtense bien_

_Cuídense_

_Los quiere:_

_Su nany Holly_

_PD: si rompen algo o dejan muy desordenado me voy a enojar y si necesitan algo, ustedes saben donde ubicarme _

Los tres sonrieron Holly era la que se preocupaba de ellos en cada misión y siempre se encontraba en el refugio en el que ellos estuvieran, era algo así como su nana, el pelinegro le lanzó un refresco a cada uno de los chicos y se sentó al lado del rubio

-¿ustedes creen que las chicas se demoren mucho?-preguntó

-mmm…no lo sé-respondió el pelirrojo más concentrado en su bebida, que en la pregunta que le hacía su amigo, en ese momento sonó el timbre, Draco se puso de pie y fue a abrir la puerta, sus dos amigos lo siguieron, el rubio abrió la puerta y frente a él aparecieron las tres chicas, que habían visto en el video, el chico retrocedió y cada una entró arrastrando su maleta de carrito, la de Luna era azul, la de Hermione verde y la de Ginny roja, las tres se pararon en frente de los chicos, estaban sorprendidas, estos chicos si que eran guapos, primero el que estaba frente a la rubia era pelirrojo, con unos brillantes ojos azules y estaba vestido con unos jeans oscuros y una camisa azul, el otro que estaba frente a la pelirroja era rubio tenía unos atrayentes ojos grises y llevaba puestos unos jeans grises y una polera negra, por último el que estaba en frente de la castaña, era pelinegro y tenía unos misteriosos ojos verdes, además usaba gafas, este iba vestido con unos jeans negros y una musculosa blanca, la primera en reaccionar fue Ginny corriendo a abrazar al chico pelirrojo

-¡Hermano!- lo abrazó fuertemente, mientras él también le respondía el abrazo

-me da gusto verte Ginny y debo decirte que estás muy linda-comentó dándole un giro-pero pienso que muestras demasiado con esa ropa-agregó, haciendo que la chica frunciera el seño

-chicos no comiencen a discutir por favor-pidió calmadamente Harry, en ese momento la pelirroja se percató de su presencia

-¡¡Harry!!-exclamó dándole también un abrazo-¿que ha sido de tu vida? Estás muy guapo-este comentario hizo que el chico se sonrojara levemente

-tu también te ves bien-respondió el chico

-¡un momento!-exclamó Luna, todos voltearon a verla, esta les sonrió-a ver si entendí, él es Ron-dijo señalando al pelirrojo-es tu hermano, el cual nos dijiste que te fastidiaba cuando eras pequeña y adolescente, primero porque no te dejaba jugar en el jardín porque pensaba que los gnomos te iban a comer y segundo porque decía que usabas ropa muy provocativa y no te dejaba tener novios a excepción de Harry y él es Harry-dijo señalando al pelinegro-él fue tu tercer novio, perdón cuarto, estuvieron un tiempo juntos, sin que tu hermano lo supiera llevaron su romance a escondidas y luego de un tiempo se lo dijeron y él lo aceptó estupendamente, pero la relación no resultó y quedaron como amigos

-a veces me sorprende tu franqueza y tu capacidad de resumen Lonny-confesó Ginny

-no se si eso es un cumplido, pero gracias-respondió con sencillez

-¿ellas son las amigas de las que me hablabas en tus mails?-preguntó Ron señalando a la rubia y a Hermione, la pelirroja asintió, el chico se acercó para saludarlas-mucho gusto soy

Ronald Weasley-se presentó extendiendo la mano hacia la castaña-el gusto es mío, yo soy Hermione Granger-esta la aceptó gustosa, luego extendió su mano hacia Luna, pero esta no la tomó sino que le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla-Hola yo soy Luna Lovegood-el chico quedó sorprendido por el gesto de la chica-y-yo so-oy-y Ro-na-nald We-we-a-as-ley-se presentó entre tartamudeos

-no era necesario que fueras tan efusiva Lonny-le reprendió la castaña intentando ocultar una sonrisa

-lo sé, pero es que no me gusta tanta formalidad-respondió como una niña pequeña arrepentida

-está bien-aceptó Hermione esta vez sin ocultar su sonrisa, ahora el que se acercó a saludar a las chicas fue Draco, tomó suavemente la mano de la rubia y se la besó

-yo soy Draco Malfoy-se presentó, luego se acercó a la castaña e hizo lo mismo y después se acercó e iba a hacer lo mismo con Ginny, pero un grito se lo impidió

-¡ni se te ocurra Malfoy!-exclamó el pelirrojo, pero Draco ni siquiera lo tomó en cuenta y repitió el mismo proceso con la hermana del chico y la chica le respondió el saludo con un beso en la mejilla, Ron estaba apunto de echar humo por las orejas

-tranquilo Ron que no me la voy a comer-bromeó el rubio-_"por lo menos no todavía"_-pensó mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro

-yo soy Harry Potter-se presentó el pelinegro dándole un beso en la mejilla a Luna, esta se lo respondió, hizo lo mismo con Hermione y quedó prendado del olor a vainilla que esta desprendía-me encanta el olor a vainilla-le susurró al oído sin poder contenerse, la chica se sonrojó bastante, ella había quedado prendada del olor a menta que el chico desprendía-a mi me encanta el olor a menta-susurró de vuelta y le devolvió el beso en la mejilla, todos los presentes se dieron cuenta de que algo sucedía entre esos dos.

-nos podrían mostrar nuestros cuartos-pidió la rubia tomando su maleta

-claro que sí-dijo el pelirrojo y le quitó la maleta de las manos-yo te la llevo-Luna sonrió

-sígannos por favor-pidió Draco tomando la maleta de la pelirroja y comenzando a subir las escaleras, Harry hizo lo mismo con la maleta de la castaña.

Subieron a las habitaciones, se encontraban en el tercer piso, todas estaban juntas en un mismo pasillo, dejaron cada una las maletas en sus habitaciones.

-Cámbiense de ropa y pónganse traje de baño, vamos a comenzar el entrenamiento-dijo Harry seriamente

-¿no podemos comer algo primero?-alegó Ron

-¿podemos omitir ese comentario?-dijo Hermione cruzada de brazos y con una ceja alzada

-yo estoy de acuerdo contigo-apoyó el rubio-y veo claramente porque Mcgonagall dijo que eras inteligente-la castaña sonrió con suficiencia

Las tres chicas entraron a un solo cuarto, mientras que los chicos se iban cada uno a su cuarto.

Ojala les haya gustado, dejen reviews pliss!!!!!!!

Las keren

Las autoras xD


	3. Chapter 3

1- 3 -

Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos cuando una de las puertas de los cuartos de los chicos se abrió, de allí apareció un guapo chico de ojos verdes, llevaba puesto un traje de baño negro e iba sin polera (n/a: lo amamos, es tan bello), llevaba la toalla en el brazo, de pronto la puerta de la pieza de las chicas se abrió y por ahí asomó una cabeza castaña, miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo y no vio a nadie, salió del cuarto, llevaba puesto un bikini de color celeste e iba con un pareo amarrado a la cadera, también llevaba un pequeño bolso blanco y tenía el pelo tomado en un desordenado moño

-¡Bu!-dijo el pelinegro sobresaltandola

-¡Ay!-gritó la chica y se volteó-hola Harry, detesto cuando me asustan-alegó con el ceño fruncido, el chico sonrió con inocencia y ella le devolvió la sonrisa

-¿Cuánto crees que se demoren?-preguntó el pelinegro

-las chicas se demoran bastante, sobre todo Ginny-comentó Hermione con calma

-eso es verdad Ginny se mira demasiado tiempo al espejo-afirmó, la chica estaba algo nerviosa, pero al parecer Harry no se daba ni por enterado, la puerta del cuarto de las chicas se abrió y de allí salieron dos chicas, una rubia y una pelirroja, la primera llevaba puesto un traje de baño verde con flores blancas e iba con el cabello peinado en dos colitas, la segunda iba con un traje de baño morado e iba peinada con una cola alta, las dos tenían un pareo amarrado a la cadera, la puerta del cuarto de los chicos también se abrió y apareció un rubio que llevaba puesto un traje de baño azul.

- ¡¡¡No quiero salir asi!!!- Gritó una voz dentro del cuarto.

- Vamos, no seas tan **niña!. **Si tampoco esta tan feo... - Dijo con ironía y aguantando la risa.

Draco logró sacarlo a tirones y la vista que tuvieron fue ... de un Ron con un traje de baño rosado, con flores blancas, todos estallarón en sonoras carcajadas, mientras el rostro del chico aumentaba de color a cada segundo.

- Se destiño, Yo no lo compre asi!!! (n/a: Mentira a ti te gusta el rosa!!! xD R: ¬ ¬)

- Tranquilo - dijo Luna con una gran sonrisa - Esta en la gama de colores de tu cabello.

Con este comentario las carcajadas aumentaron y Ron entro en colera, cerrando la puerta de la habitación de un portazo.

- Esperen, creo que tengo la solución - Dijo la rubia

La cabeza de Ron se asomó por la puerta. Entra a la pieza de las chicas, se escucha que abre una maleta y salen muchas cosas de ellas. Luego de unos minutos sale muy despeinada con un traje de baño naranjo en sus manos.

- ¿ De donde lo sacaste? - Preguntó Draco

- Ella siempre esta preparada para todo - Explicó Hermione

Esperan unos minutos y salió el pelirrojo cambiado de ropa.

- ¿Como nos van a entrenar? - preguntó Ginny mientras caminaban por el pasillo

- Es una sorpresa - Dijo Harry con una sonrisa. - Sigannos

Salieron de la casa a un inmenso jardín, había un sol resplandeciente, el pelinegro de acerco a una cerca y abrió una pequeña puerta, pasaron y las tres chicas quedaron asombradas con la inmensa piscina que tenían ante sus ojos, era de forma rectangular de alrededor de unos 200 mts alredor había muchos arbustos con flores.

- Bueno aqui empieza su entrenamiento, pero antes les haremos unas preguntas - Dijeron los chicos simultáneamente.

- Sientense, no se queden paradas - Dijo Harry, mientras se sentaba cerca de la piscina.

- Primero, ¿ Cuales son sus especialidades? - preguntó el pelirrojo

- Yo soy especialista en Espionaje e infiltración - La pelirroja contestó con tranquilidad

- Yo en Computación y defensa personal - Dijo Hermione

- Y yo en Creación de artefactos de comunicación y Espionaje y Manejo de armas - Dijo Luna con una gran sonrisa

- ¿Por que las mandaron aca? ¿ Que fue lo que hicieron para ponerlas a prueba? - Preguntó Draco yendo al grano

El rostro de las chicas se tensó abruptamente, se miraron entre ellas con nerviosismo, Luna hizo un ademán de empezar a hablar, pero la castaña fue la que tomó la palabra.

- Bueno, ehh, bueno lo que pasó realmente es.. - empezó nerviosamente

- Es que Luna estaba con un chico de la academia... y bueno ehhh - continuo la pelirrojo

- Ya dejenlo yo puedo decirlo, lo que ocurrió es que él quiso aprovecharse de mí y en el último momento las chicas me recataron, nos vengamos por lo que hizo y nos descubrieron - Dijo Luna con semblante serio.

- ¿Pero que le hicieron? - Preguntó Harry

- Es que él tenía una misión de prueba con destino a mexico y le cambiamos el destino, lo mandamos a Arabia Saudita - Dijo Hermione más seria que nunca

- Ustedes fueron las que se metieron al sistema??¡¡ - dijo Ron muy asombrado

- Si !!! - respondieron a coro

- ¿Y como se llama el imbecil que te hizo eso? - Preguntó el pelirrojo

- Se llama William Philips - Respondio la rubia - ¿Por que preguntan?

Los tres se miraron sorprendidos y soltaron unas risitas

- Es que nosotros conocimos a ese imbecil, y le hicimos algo muy parecido - Respondió el pelinegro

- Nosotros lo mandamos a un lugar más frío, a Alaska, justo no sabemos como, había un temporal - Dijo Draco con ironía

Todos estallaron a carcajadas, que fueron interrumpidas por Ron.

- Creo que es hora de empezar la primera Prueba ...

Hola les gusto? Esta interesante

Muchas gracia a las que dejaron reviews las keremos mucho

cuidense

Brujita y Fairy


	4. Chapter 4

1-4-

konbanwa!!!! good night!! Holi buenas noches...

Somos geniales somos trilingües!! Jajaja xD

gracias a todos x los reviews

stamos muy felices de q les haya gustado nuestro fic!!! pero aun queda muxo...

Brujita y fairy: (8)ti ni nin...(8) suspenso... P

bueno ya no mas y los dejamos con el nuevo chap!

Cuidense, nos leemos abajo! xD

-¿De se va a tratar?-preguntó Ginny

- Sorpresa, ahora acompañennos al otro sector de la piscina ( n/a: ni que fuera tan grande xD, la media mansión, Brujita: yo kero una casita asi . Fairy: Yo .) - Dijo Draco.

Caminaron hacia allá y pudieron ver que en agua había tres pilares pequeños. Casi rozando la superficie, eran muy delgados, tan solo para apoyarse en un pie, las tres se miraron extrañadas, preguntandose como sería la prueba.

- Primera parte consiste en una prueba de agilidad y equilibrio - Explicó Ron - Tienen que pararse en un solo pie en cada pilar, con la barra que está allí tendrán que pelear por no caer al agua, Pueden saltar de pilar en pilar, mientras tanto nosotros les lanzaremos globos con pintura, la que tenga menos manchas y haya tenido menos caidas al agua ganara. En las pruebas nadie es amiga de nadie. - Recalcó con seriedad

- Se ve fácil - Dijo Ginny

- Nunca subestimes las situaciones- Respondió Draco mordazmente

Las tres chicas se pararon en los pilares, se afirmaron de la barra, esperando que empezara la prueba. Los tres guapetones se escondieron. Ellas estaban algo confundidas, pasaron unos minutos y algo pasó rozando la mejilla de la rubia, en ese instante algunos globos empezaron a salir de todas direcciones, las tres comenzaron a moverse con bastante facilidad y agilidad, hasta que un globo se impactó violentamente contra la pierna de la pelirroja dejando una marca verde.

- Maldición!! - pensó Ginny - si sigo así perderé, cierto !! Aquí podemos botar al contrario, Hermione es muy buena en defensa personal, lo intentare con Luna - decidió esquivando otra pelota.

La pelirroja pego un salto hacia la plataforma de la rubia, pero calculó mal la distancia y cayó al agua,

ahora si que estaba perdiendo xD, Luna se dio cuenta de que si quería ganar tenía que actuar, y empezó a mover la barra con la que Hermione se estaba afirmando, aunque con esto no logró esquivar un globo celeste que chocó contra su estomago. La castaña se tambaleó ligeramente, pero recupero el equilibrio, movio su barra y de un solo golpe botó a Luna al agua, mientras tanto recibió un impacto de pintura en su brazo izquierdo, de color naranjo, la pelirroja ya había vuelto a su pilar y empujó a Hermione, la que se tambaleó peligrosamente, pero se sujeto y comenzó la batalla:

La castaña daba golpes certeros, mientras que Ginny luchaba tenazmente por mantenerse sobre el pilar, Hermione le dio un golpe preciso en las piernas, la pelirroja perdio el equilibrio y cayó estrepitosamente al agua.

Mientras ellas dos peleaban, Luna nadó entre los pilares, sintió un golpe y un cuerpo caer al agua, fue entonces cuando salió sorpresivamente del agua asustando a Hermione que se cayó de su plataforma.

Sono un timbre, las tres chicas nadaron hacia la orilla, allí las esperaban sus instructores con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. Ellas salieron y los chicos les pasaron una toalla a cada una.

Hermione tenía mancha de pintura, en su brazo izquierdo y una caida al agua, Luna tenia 2 manchas de pintura, en su estomago de color celeste y en su brazo derecho de color rosado fosforescente, y una caída, y por ultimo Ginny tenía 3 manchas; una en su pierna, otra en su brazo y una de color negro en el pelo, ademas de 2 caidas al agua.

- Sacando cuentas - Dijo Draco - la ganadora de esta prueba es Hermione!

- Bueno, este es el final de la prueba... - empezó Ron cuando Luna lo interrumpió

- Tan corta!!, pensé que sería más dificil -

- Si, bueno ahora viene la segunda parte de la prueba que es una pequeña carrera de lado a lado de la piscina - explicó Harry contento

- Parece facil - Dijo la castaña

- Solo tengan cuidado al nadar - dijo Draco misteriosamente

Las tres caminaron hacia el lado opuesto de la piscina, donde habían una bollas rojas en linea recta, formando tres pistas, perfectas para una carrera olimpica

- Cuando suene el silbato comenzara la carrera-explico el pelirrojo

Un fuerte pitido sono y las tres se lanzaron rápidamente a la piscina y comenzaron a nadar__

Hermione se dio cuenta de q para poder continuar debía pasar una serie de obstáculos que se encontraban bajo el agua, asi mismo lo hicieron Ginny y Luna, la tres iban con muy poca diferencia, de pronto la pelirroja sintio como una red la envolvía, no podía soltarse y por esto comenzo a desesperarse, las otras dos chicas se dieron cuenta de esta situación y pretendían devolverse__cuando recordaron algo importante:

- "En las pruebas nadie es amiga de nadie" -

Ginny perdia el aire y no iba a resistir mucho tiempo. Ron se iba a tirar a la piscina para rescatar a su hermana, pero el rubio se le adelanto y se tiro primero, saco rapidamente a la chica del agua mientras esta intentaba recuperar el aire perdido, por un instante se miraron profundamente a los ojos, Draco tenía unos ojos muy hermosos.

Luna tomo ligeramente la delantera, lo que hizo que se llevara la victoria, las dos chicas salieron rapidamente del agua y corrieron al otro lado de la piscina, donde estaba su amiga.

- Ginny estas bien? No te paso nada malo? - preguntaron sus amigas muy preocupadas.

- No, gracias a Draco estoy bien - dijo mirando los ojos del rubio, ruborizandose levemente

- Oye Malfoy ya puedes bajar a mi hermana, esta mejor - dijo el pelirrojo un tanto enojado

El chico bajo lentamente a Ginny. Mirando con odio a Ron.

- Ginny, segura que estas bien? - se escuchó la voz de Harry

- Si , estoy bien, solo me falto el aire - Respondio un poco timida, odiaba haber fallado asi en la prueba

- Te creeremos, la ganadora es Luna, ahora pueden irse a su habitación, - Empezó Harry

- Tienen que arreglarse, ya que saldremos esta noche - dijo Draco con picardía mirando a l pelirroja

Hola como estan? Esperamos que bien. Les gusto?? Esta bueno )

Ojala les haya gustado el chap, que es lo que pasara?? Tinini (música de suspenso). Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, los keremos. Sorry si nos demoramos en actualizar P. Sigan esperando los demas capitulos xD Cuidense mucho y dejen reviews

Chau, sayonara , goodbye

Pd: Seguimos siendo trilingues, somos secas!! xD

Las keren: nosotras ) lean mucho xD


	5. Chapter 5

1Holas como estan?? Bueno los dejamos con el cap disfrutenlo mucho esta muy... bueno solo leanlo )

gracias a todos los que nos dejaron reviews ¡¡¡ Muchas gracias por leernos!!! Los keremos mucho

- 5 -

Las tres se fueron a su habitación, la pelirroja cogió una tolla del armario

- Ya voy a bañarme

- No, yo voy a bañarme primero!! - Dijo Hermione

- Yo tambien quiero bañarme - Dijo Luna

Así se inicio una rauda carrera hacia el baño, entraron atropelladamente al cuarto y cada una tomo un elemento para ducharse, en eso un sexy rubio entro con un cepillo de dientes en su mano, tenía puesto unos jeans y llevaba el torso desnudo.

- ¿Que haces aqui? - Preguntaron las tres a la vez

- Vengo a lavarme los dientes

- Y ¿Por que no vas al otro baño? - Preguntó Luna

- Por que el otro esta ocupado - Respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo - Ahh, se me olvidaba, la pintura es especial, no sale con agua

Ginny y Hermione soltaron abruptamente lo que tenían en las manos

- Ja! Yo gané - Dijo la rubia metiendose a la ducha.

- ¡¡Tramposa!! - Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, entrando a la ducha.

- Vaya, no pensé que fueran del otro bando, pero... ¿Puedo entrar yo también? - Preguntó con picardía

- ¡¡¡¡¡No!!!!! - Gritaron al mismo tiempo

- Permiso, ¿Esta ocupado? - Preguntó Harry

- Tranquilo, pasa ¿No te quieres unir a la ducha de las chicas?

- ¡¡¡¡TE ESCUCHAMOS MALFOY!!!!! - Gritaron furiosas

Harry presenciaba esta situación muy confundido.

- Aunque, personalmente, pienso que a Her no le molestaría demasiado que te unieras - se escuchó la voz de la rubia

- ¡¡¡¡LUNA CALLATE!!!! - Dijo la castaña, sacandola de un tirón de la ducha.

La rubia salió toda mojada con su traje de baño verde, se encogió de hombros y tomo una toalla

- Yo solo hacía un comentario inocente - se excusó

- Ginny solo faltas tú - Amenazó Hermione

- No te preocupes salgo yo sola - Respondió atemorizada, al salir tambien estaba toda mojada, su tarje de baño morado tambien mojado, tomó una toalla y se fue.

- ¡¡¡Siii Gané!!! - celebró la castaña asomando la cabeza con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Se abre la puerta y aparece nuevamente Luna

- ¿Dijeron que Ron estaba en el otro baño? - Ambos chicos asintieron

- Gracias - Dijo cerrando la puerta

Algo celeste salió volando de la ducha, el pelinegro lo agarró en el aire (n/a: si es tan hermoso, bello xD, lo mejor de la vida )abrió la palma de su mano y se dio cuenta que era el bikini que estaba usando Hermione, el chico enrojeció de golpe.

- Apagate Potter - Dijo Draco soltando una carcajada

Harry le tiró el traje de baño en la cara a su amigo y salió del baño. Mientras tanto Malfoy continuaba riendose

- ¿Es que acaso no saben reconocer un buen chiste? - preguntó al aire - bah! Son todos unos amargados - y se marchó del baño

Hermione terminó de ducharse y se fue a la habitación para vestirse. Entró y quedó perpleja al ver el estado de la pieza, parecía un campo de batalla, la chica rodo los ojos con exasperación.

- Siempre es lo mismo! - exclamó molesta

Sobre las camas estaba todo el armario de Ginny, Luna y el suyo, de un montón salió una cabeza semi-pelirroja. La pintura de la piel ya se había salido, pero la del pelo ...

- Her, necesito ayuda - dijo angustiada - no puedo sacar la pintura de mi pelo.

- No te preocupes, no se te ve tan mal - Respondió escondiendo una risa

- Es la nueva moda - dijo la rubia

- Tienes razón - aceptó parandose frente al espejo - Si hasta me veo guapa

Luna tomó unos pantalones de color naranjo, una blusa blanca, unas zapatillas, y un chaleco blanco con detalles brillantes en naranjo. Hermione se puso unos jeans ajustados azul oscuro, una polera negra, unas zapatillas del mismo color de la polera. Ginny se vistió con una falda verde, un strapless verde con detalles plateados y unas simples sandalias plateadas.

- Y ahora ¿Como me peino? - Preguntó la semi-pelirroja

- Y si te haces unos tomates? - dijo Luna - Así cubrirías el negro

- Me vería muy infantil - respondió con simpleza, la rubia se encogió de hombros, ella estaba peinada con dos colitas

- ¿Para que quieres verte más grande? - Preguntó con curiosidad la castaña - Te verías bien con el pelo suelto - Agregó

Unos minutos después, sintieron un suave golpe en la puerta, fueron a ver y encontraron un pequeño papelito pegado en la puerta que decía:

_Salgan al patio trasero_

_ahí las esperaremos_

Las tres se miraron sorprendidas y salieron de la pieza., caminaron por el pasillo, hacia el lado opuesto de donde se encontraba la piscina, salieron y quedaron sorprendidas ante la vista de un hermoso bosque, ahí ya se encontraban los tres chicos esperándolas, se acercaron y ellos las quedaron viendo extrañados

- ¿Por que están vestidas así? - preguntó Ron con curiosidad

- Porque bueno...em nosotras - titubearon Ginny y Luna, miraron a la castaña en busca de ayuda

- A mi ni me miren, arreglénselas solas - respondió reprimiendo la risa

- ¿Dónde creían que ibamos a ir? - preguntó el pelinegro, ambas chicas enrojecieron de golpe

- Mejor terminemos con este interrogatorio y empecemos pronto con la segunda prueba - dijo Draco impaciente

- Bueno la segunda prueba es de camuflaje - explicó Harry

- ¡Rayos! - dijeron la rubia y la pelirroja mirándose la ropa

- Esta prueba es en parejas, tienen que descubrir algunas pistas, nosotros no las podemos ayudar y no pueden ser descubiertos por los demás, cerca del objetivo hay un sistema de vigilancia, que tendrán que pasar solo camuflándose, sin intervenir en el sistema - recalcó el pelirrojo mirando a Luna

- Ahora tienen que sacar un papelito, donde están nuestros nombres, el que saquen será su pareja en la prueba, así es más justo - Dijo Draco

La primera en sacar un papel fue la rubia, metió su mano en un recipiente, donde había tres papelitos, sacó su mano y lo leyó en voz alta

- Ronald Weasley - leyó mirando al chico.

- No pense que fueras a ser mi futura cuñada!! - Dijo la pelirroja con burla, Hermione se rió abiertamente, mientras los dos aludidos enrojecían

La segunda fue Ginny, sacó el papelito e igualmente lo leyó en voz alta

- DracoMalfoy - el rubio sonrió con picardía

- Me opongo a que mi hermanita vaya con este depravado!! - Exclamó señalandolo

- Tranquilo cuñado, yo la cuido

Harry y Hermione se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron mutuamente (n/a: (8) Love is in the air (8) )

- Ya es hora de empezar - Dijo Harry calmando a Ron, quien quería golpear a Draco - Vamos a nuestras posiciones

(n/a: hicimos lo de los papelitos y el destino los unió .)

Cada pareja partió desde distintos puntos, se encendió una luz y empezó la prueba.

H&H:

Harry le pasó una linterna a su pareja y un papel, en este decía

_Las flores del árbol brillan a pesar del tiempo_

R&L:

Un avergonzado Ron le pasó un papelito y una linterna a una sonriente rubia

_La soledad del día se ve opacada por las palabras del viento_

D&G:

Draco la pasó a la pelirroja un papel doblado cuidadosamente y una linterna

_El reflejo de los sentimientos te mostraran el camino_

Holas les gusto?!! como están? Nosotras aquí escribiendo xD obvio!!

Brujita: Fairy no digas tonterías

Fairy: Es que estoy loca jajaja xD

Brujita: No le hagan caso, comió mucha azúcar ( Fairy se pone a reír, ataque de risa), ehhh dejen reviews si les gusto el cap y si no les gusto igual )

Fairy: Siii, lean el prox cap por que a los personajes les ...

Brujita : Nooo!!! no des info adelantada que después no lo van a leer !!

Fairy: Cierto ups

Chau Cuidense mucho

. Brujita y Fairy .


	6. Chapter 6

1Holi!! Como estan?? Mil perdon por la demora, en verdad les pedimos muchas disculpas, pero la inspiración se fue de vacaciones con nuestros alter egos ( Hannae y Dora), esto no nos pernitio subir el capitulo más pronto . Bueno disfruten leyendo.

PD: pueden mandarnos todos lo que se les ocurra...

- Vociferadores

- Maldiciones

- excepto la asesina

Brujita y Fairy: Somos muy jóvenes para morir T.T

- tomatazos o lo que sea

- 6 -

Las tres parejas se adentraron en el bosque.

H&H:

Caminaron en silencio por un rato, Hermione estaba bastante nerviosa, pero al parecer Harry ni lo notaba. La castaña se apoyo en un árbol cercano a pensar.

- ¿Se te ha ocurrido algo sobre la pista? - pregunto el pelinegro

- no realmente, pero creo que tengo una idea

- ¿Cual?

- Creo que podrían ser flores nocturnas - dijo con nerviosismo, Harry sonrió disimuladamente

- ¿que es lo que te motivo a ser espía? - preguntó

- No creo que sea el momento para hablar de eso ... pero mi madre es espía y me influencio - respondió encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿Como se llama tu madre?

- Jane Granger

El pelinegro la miro sorprendido

- Tu madre es la compañera de equipo de mi padre

- Tu padre es James Potter? - Harry asintió - ¿Tú eras el chico de gafas que estuvo en una navidad en mi casa cuando yo tenía 5 ?

- Y tú eras la chica castaña - se miran y rompen en carcajadas

...::::::: Recuerdo :::::::::...

Una pequeña castaña con un vestido celeste y gorrito con pompones que le hacía juego, corría siendo perseguida por un pequeño pelinegro con disfraz de Santa claus, los dos reían cuando accidentalmente tropezaron y una gran torta de chocolate cayó sobre ellos (n/a: mmmm... chocolate !!!).

Todos los que se encontraban en la habitación se callaron de golpe y luego comenzaron a reírse estrepitosamente.

...:::::: Fin recuerdo::::...

Ellos continuaron riendose por largo rato...

R&L:

Caminaron por un largo rato hasta un lugar donde habían muchas rocas, Luna se sentó en la más cercana

y comenzó a tararear una canción para niños, el pelirrojo la miro extrañado

- ¿por que cantas en un momento asi?

- Por que tenía ganas de cantar - respondió con simpleza

- ¿Te das cuenta que esto es una prueba? - preguntó el pelirrojo sorprendido

- mmm... si, pero aún no resuelvo la pista

Una ráfaga de viento hizo que la rubia se estremeciera, volteó la cabeza hacia un lado y a un par de metros divisó un pequeño árbol que se mecía con el viento, entre sus hojas había un papelito.

D&G:

Caminaron por varias direcciones de forma apresurada, la pelirroja ya había descifrado la pista, sabía que tenía que buscar algo con agua, de pronto encontró un claro donde había un enorme lago.

- Listo. Llegue ¿Ahora que? - preguntó mirando al chico - La prueba terminó? Gané?

- No tan rápido pequeña Weasley

- No soy pequeña - dijo con enojo

- Eso no es lo que aparentas - dijo el rubio con suficiencia

- Y entonces ¿Que hago? - preguntó apretando los dientes

- Eso lo tienes que averiguar tú - respondió con diversión

H&H:

Hermione luego de calmarse un poco, miró hacia arriba y vio una flor morada en una de las ramas del árbol en el que estaba apoyada. Trepó hábilmente a la copa del árbol, mientras Harry la observaba con atención. Al lado de la flor la chica vio un pequeño papel, lo tomo y bajo de un salto.

R&L:

Luna se puso de pie y camino hasta el papel, lo tomó, lo leyó y comenzó a correr, Ron sorprendido la siguió

- Oye ¿A donde vas? - gritó el pelirrojo, la rubia no respondió

Corrieron a través del bosque esquivando los árboles

D&G:

El rubio iba a decir algo cuando fue interrumpido por Ginny

- Shsss, creo que escuche voces, escondámonos

Se ocultaron detrás de un arbusto y esperaron, pasaron unos minutos cuando divisaron dos personas corriendo, las reconocieron al instante, una cabeza rubia y otra pelirroja corrían sin descanso. Draco y la pelirroja decidieron seguirlos y la rubia se percato de esto y se desvió, confundiendo a Ginny, quien se detuvo en seco.

H&H:

Hermione miro la pista y comenzó a correr, la verdad estaba algo desorientada, así que se detuvo, Harry no se dio cuenta a tiempo y chocó contra ella cayendose encima de ella, en una posición embarazosa. La castaña se dio vuelta y enrojeció de golpe, pues su rostro estaba a pocos milímetros del de él.

- ... Lo .. Lo siento - se disculpó el ojiverde nervioso

- no... no im.. importa - respondió

Harry se levantó y ayudo a Hermione a hacer lo mismo, curiosamente sus pensamientos eran bastante parecidos

_- Que lindos ojos verdes tiene -_ pensó la chica

_- Son los ojos más profundos que he visto en mi vida - _pensó el pelinegro

Inconscientemente un suspiro escapó de los labios de ambos jóvenes, se miraron y sonrieron sin poder evitarlo. Hermione trató de recuperar la concentración, pero realmente no pudo, siguieron caminando y al cabo de unos minutos.

- Creo que estoy perdida - confesó apenada

- Sería mejor que saliéramos de aquí - la chica asintió cabizbaja, Harry sonrió y la abrazó por la cintura, la castaña se sobresaltó pero no dijo nada y siguió caminando con una enorme sonrisa. (n/a: Love is in the air ...)

R&L:

Por causa del desvío Luna perdió el equilibrio y cayó abruptamente al piso, haciendo sonar un fuerte pitido, Luna sonrió

- Upss creo que active la alarma - dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Ron que ya la había alcanzado rodo los ojos, pero estaba sonriendo y le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

- Creo que ya perdimos - dice con simpleza la rubia

- Mejor salgamos de aquí - dijo el pelirrojo desactivando la alarma

D&G:

Un fuerte pitido le llamó la atención y se percató que era la alarma, siguió el sonido por un rato, pero este se detuvo.

- ¿Que vas hacer ahora? - preguntó burlonamente

La pelirroja lo miró con odio y respondió

- Yo sé lo que tengo que hacer - caminó unos pasos y se dio cuenta de que había láser. (n/a: ¿Como hay láser en medio del bosque? Brujita y Fairy: Con la magia del cine!! xD muy incoherente )

Malfoy rodo los ojos

- Esto es mucha suerte y sin mover un dedo

- No es suerte, es el destino - respondió intentando sonar místicamente. (n/a: pero no le sale jjajaj somos malas jajaja xD ). Draco soltó una carcajada

La chica se subió a un árbol y saltó al más cercano, repitió esto 3 veces y llegó a algo parecido a un sendero. Le parecía raro que no hubiera ningún otro obstáculo, sacó la linterna que le había pasado Draco, se dio cuenta de que tenía otro botón, lo apretó y pudo ver otro obstáculo, láser infrarrojo por el sendero, podía pasarlo por debajo, saltó procurando no tocar ningún láser, se tiró al suelo y comenzó a arrastrarse, su cabello estuvo a punto de tocar un láser, apegó su rostro más al piso y continuo avanzando, terminó de pasar los láser y se puso de pie. Al frente suyo habían tres banderitas de distintos signos, con distintos dibujos, una tenía un león, la segunda una serpiente y en la tercera un fenix.

- Tienes que escoger una - dijo Draco

- ¿Cualquiera?

- Usa tu imaginación

La pelirroja parecía algo confundida, pero decidió dejarlo a la suerte, cerró los ojos y tomó cualquiera de las banderas, casualmente fue un serpiente.

- No puedo creer la suerte que tienes - comentó sorprendido - Te informo que has ganado

- Gane?¡¡ GANE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Ginny saltaba de alegría y sorpresivamente abrazó al rubio y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

La pelirroja reaccionó y se separo inmediatamente de él, comenzó a toser y a sacudirse la ropa (n/a: nosotras que ella no lo soltamos). Por esto se dio cuenta que estaba toda desarmada, su falda estaba rasgada, su strapless iba por su ombligo, se lo subió rápidamente avergonzada, mientra Draco sonreía con picardía.

- Sera mejor que salgamos de aquí antes de que no sea solo el ejercicio el que te desvista - dijo aumentando su sonrisa

Holi!!les gustó?? Esperamos que si !! Y si no les gusto dejenos alguna critica constructiva, queremos agradecer a todos los que nos han dejado reviews, han sido muy importantes para nosotras, nos animan bastante y si nos volvemos a demorar en actualizar retennos Les damos permiso :p xD

Cuidense mucho Besos

Ishi y Riri


	7. Chapter 7

1_Holi denuevo _

_Este fic es sin fin de lucro y los personajes le pertenecen a J.K._

_Sorry por el retraso y como en el cap anterior tienen derecho a retarnos :D_

_Les dejamos el siguiente cap disfrutenlo mucho_

- 7 -

Al otro día Luna paseaba tranquilamente por la casa, alrededor de las 7 a.m, cuando escuchó voces en el estudio, su curiosidad gano la pelea y se acercó a oír.

- Que bueno que llegaste tan temprano - dijo Harry

- ¡Si, es que estoy ansiosa por conocer a sus alumnas! - dijo una voz femenina

La rubia divisó en el otro extremo una cabellera rubia y se escondió velozmente para que no la vieran. Draco no se percató de su presencia y entró.

- Pero si es Amanda Hoppkins!!, ¿A que se debe este honor?

-Deja tus ironías Draquito

- Yo también te quiero Mandy

- No me digas Mandy - dijo Amanda con los dientes apretados

Luna sintió como la rabia le inundaba el cuerpo, se devolvió a toda prisa al cuarto, tenía que avisarles inmediatamente lo que había escuchado

La rubia entró cerrando la puerta de golpe, Hermione estaba saliendo del baño y Ginny estaba recostada en la cama.

- ¿Que rayos te sucede? - Preguntó malhumorada la pelirroja.

- Alerta Roja!!! Amanda esta aquí - respondió con dramatismo

Se escuchó el ruido sordo de algo contra el suelo, Hermione había soltado sorpresivamente su cepillo de pelo.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿ Q U EEEEE ???!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Gritaron las dos al unísono

- ¿Como lo sabes? - preguntó la castaña tratando de recuperar la calma

- La escuche en el estudio, ... ehh - dudó al decirlo

- Dilo rápido - dijo Ginny un poco ansiosa

- ...eh .. Estaba ... hablan..do con ... con Harry ... a ... a so..solas - Terminó apretando los ojos

- Es broma verdad? - dijo la castaña muy seriamente

- N... no Her, no es broma - dijo Luna con cara de preocupación

- Es que yo la mato - dijo Hermione

La castaña se acercó rápidamente a la puerta, echa una furia, pero sus amigas la detuvieron.

- Clama, ahora esta con Draco... - Gritó sujetando a Hermione

- ¡¡¿Que?!! Yo te ayudo a matarla - Dijo Ginny soltándola, ahora fue Luna la que tuvo que sujetar a ambas

- ¡Esperen! relájense, tengo un plan - exclamó la rubia apurada y roja por el esfuerzo

- Esta bien, te escuchamos - dijo la castaña cruzándose de brazos

Así comenzaron a hacer su malvado plan, un rato después las tres salieron del cuarto con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en el rostro, bajaron las escaleras, se miraron y respiraron hondo antes entrar a la cocina, allí encontraron a los tres chicos conversando animadamente con Amanda, una mujer de cabello negro y ojos misteriosos, del mismo color, poseía un cuerpo espectacular.

-Hola chi…cas-dijo Draco impresionado

Estaban vestidas con pijamas bastante provocativos, Ginny tenía puesto unos pantalones cortos hasta el muslo, una polera ajustada con un gran escote, el conjunto era de color negro y llevaba el cabello suelto, Luna llevaba puesto un camisón muy corto, de color celeste y con un escote menos pronunciado que el de la pelirroja, iba peinada con dos colitas, Hermione llevaba puestos unos pantalones cortos hasta el muslo de color blanco y una polera amarrada al cuello, que tenía escote, mostraba el ombligo y era ajustada, de color verde y con detalles en blanco, ella iba peinada con una cola alta y unos cuantos rizos sueltos. Los chicos estaban pasmados ante esta bonita imagen, hasta que una voz los despertó de su ensoñación

-Vaya pero si es Lunática Lovegood, la chica más chiflada de la academia – dijo Amanda con maldad

- Yo estaré un poco loca, pero al menos puede disimularse – todos escuchaban atentamente – lástima que tu estupidez sea crónica y no la puedas ocultar - finalizó la rubia con simpleza, la morena apretó los dientes con furia, mientras que Ron susurraba suavemente: Strike uno

-Oh, pero si también está Ginebra, la chica más fácil de toda la academia- exclamó Amanda simulando sorpresa

- No más que tú querida- el "querida", fue con todo el sarcasmo posible- yo he tenido algo con… cinco personas? Y tú déjame ver…-dijo la Pelirroja simulando que contaba con los dedos- ah! Ya sé toda la academia!- el rostro de la morena iba aumentando peligrosamente de color, mientras el rubio susurraba: Strike dos

-Ah!, pero si es la última del "Trío Maravilla"-dijo con sarcasmo- Hermione, la chica más aburrida y fea de la academia-sentenció- querida creo que deberías hacer algo con tu cabello, es horroroso!- exclamó fingiendo preocupación

-Quizás mi cabello no es muy lindo, pero tiene arreglo- respondió calmadamente- pero "Querida" te compadezco de que tu cerebro sea un caso perdido, ya que aún no existen ese tipo transplantes- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa de suficiencia, Harry disimuló una sonrisa y murmuró: Strike Tres. Amanda parecía al borde de la explosión, su rostro ya estaba de color violeta, las tres chicas sonreían habían pasado su objetivo con creces, todo perfecto.

Hermione se acercó al pelinegro, este estaba comiendo una manzana mientras la miraba sonriente, ella se la quitó y comenzó a comérsela, él parecía sorprendido. El pelirrojo estaba leyendo el periódico y Luna se lo quitó y recortó algo en la última página

-Hey! Yo estaba leyendo-se quejó Ron-además ¿Que es lo que recortas?

-El Horóscopo- respondió encogiéndose de hombros, entregándole el periódico

-Touchè- dijo Ginny pasando por el lado de la morena, miró a sus amigas y las tres asintieron, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta

-Chicas las queremos en 20 minutos en el tercer piso- aviso Draco, ellas asintieron y la pelirroja le guiñó un ojo

-Zorras- farfulló Amanda con odio

-También te queremos Mandy- dijeron las tres volteándose y sacándole la lengua, la castaña le tiró la manzana a Harry y este la agarró en el aire. Las tres chicas salieron de la cocina, cuando escucharon tres voces diciendo: ¡Estás Fuera!, estallaron a carcajadas y se fueron a su cuarto.

Terminaron de vestirse y subieron al tercer piso, no encontraron a los chicos ni tampoco a "Mandy", en un sector del piso estaba una laptop, la castaña se acercó a verla, estaba encendida y pedía la contraseña para ingresar.

- Creo que tenemos que adivinar la contraseña para entrar - Dijo mirando a sus amigas.

Les mostro la pantalla

Σε ποιος ξέρει για να γεμίζεται ο κόσμος αστεριών μου και με έχει δώσει στο φεγγάρι της σε columpiar σε με σε την

- ¿Que son esos símbolos? - preguntó la pelirroja

- Creo que es una clave ... - dijo Hermione pensativa

- Puede ser... - Empezó la rubia

- Puede ser la el alfabeto al revés - la interrumpió Ginny

- No, no puede esos símbolos no son letras del alfabeto - Respondió Her

- Yo creo... - Luna trataba de captar su atención

- Puede ser la alguna clave que nos hayan enseñado en la academia - Dijo la castaña

- No recuerdo ninguna así - respondió la pelirroja con los ojos cerrados, concentrandose

- Yo... - la rubia empezó

- Puede ser alguna clave de letras parásitas! - Dijo Ginny abriendo los ojos

- No, no puede - Negó Hermione

-Entonces ... puede - Empezó la pelirroja

- ¡¡ Yo creo que puede ser otro idioma !! - Gritó Luna interrumpiendola

- Eso, Luna, ¿por que no nos dijiste antes? - Dijo Ginny, la rubia la miró alzando una ceja - Pero, ¿Que idioma?

- Latín ... - Dijo Luna

- No los caracteres son distintos - Dijo la pelirroja

- Puede ser Ruso - Sugirió la castaña

Las tres chicas se quedaron pensando un momento, de repente Hermione se abalanzó sobre la pantalla, la miró un momento con atención

- Es griego - Dijo con una sonrisa - ¿como no me di cuenta antes?

- Vamos traducelo Her - Dijo Ginny moviendola

- Dice... "A quien ha sabido llenar mi mundo de estrellas y me ha dado su luna para columpiarme en ella"

- Que lindo - Dijo Luna escuchandola con atención - En mi nick yo ocupo esa letra !! Ahora me acuerdo!!

- Escribelo para que podamos entrar - Dijo la pelirroja sin tomar atención a la rubia.

Hermione tipeo la contraseña, al terminar se escuchó un click cerca de ellas, la puerta contigua se abrió mostrandoles una pasillo con otra puerta.

- ¿Cuantas puertas puede tener? - Preguntaron al unísono

Abrieron esta puerta, estaban sin pestillo ni clave, entraron a una gran habitación circular, con un espejo alrededor, unas cuantas colchonetas de colores en un lado, unas máquinas de ejercicios en otro, y sus entrenadores con Amanda vestidos con ropa deportiva al centro de la habitación

- Bien ahora haremos un entrenamiento - Dijo Ron mirandolas - Amanda nos ayudara

- ¿Por que ella esta aquí? - Preguntó la castaña mirandola con odio

- Porque Mcgonagall me mandó a supervisar que no rompieran ninguna regla - Dijo Amanda devolviendole la mirada

- ¿Por que tendríamos que romper alguna? - Preguntó Luna desafiandola

- Porque son unas REBELDES sin causa

- Empecemos el entrenamiento chicas, pueden empezar haciendo ejercicios sobre las colchonetas y luego haremos unas batallas - Explicó el pelinegro

Las chicas se sentaron en una colchoneta naranja e hicieron abdominales, ejercicios de elasticidad, pero todo en una continua competencia con Amanda. Después de 10 minutos, descansaron un poco y se pararon para empezar la pelea.

- Ahora haremos unas peleas, haremos una demostración con Draco - Les dijo Harry - las reglas son sin matarse y pierde aquel que cae al suelo por algún golpe.

- Empecemos? - Preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa

Se pusieron al centro, con los demás rodeandolos, se pusieron frente a frente y en posiciones de pelea.

- Cuando quieras - Dijo el pelinegro

Draco empezó con una patada que Harry esquivó, sus movimientos eran controlados, el pelinegro lanzó un combo que alcanzó al rubio, pero no lo boto, el rubio solo tastabillo un poco y el que ahora lanzo un golpe certero fue Draco, pero Harry poseía un excelente equilibrio y ni siquiera se movió el moreno lanzo una patada y el rubio al agacharse para esquivarla perdió el equilibrio y cayo sentado sobre la colchoneta. Harry le ayudó a pararse.

- Él que gane se queda pra la siguiente batalla - Explicó el pelirrojo - Sigo yo, Harry

Harry había quedado un poco cansado después de pelear con el rubio, Ron comenzó al instante a atacar, pero el moreno le hizo una efectiva llave, él no se pudo librar, Harry lo tiró al suelo, había perdido

- Yo te reto Harry - Se escuchó la voz de Amanda - No vayas a dejarme ganar por ser mujer

- Nunca me atrevería - Le respondió, ya había recuperado el aliento

Amanda tiró una efectiva patada y el pelinegro se balanceo, pero al instante le mando una patada a las piernas y ella cayó de espalda, atrás de ella se escuchó una risita ahogada, Harry le ayudó a pararse.

- ¿ Quien sigue ? - Preguntó Harry

- Yo - Respondió Luna

Harry le envío un golpe y ella lo esquivo con facilidad pero luego mando unas cuantas patadas seguidas y con una de ellas cayó estrepitosamente

- ¿Estas bien? - Preguntó Ron

- Si

- Yo sigo, Harry - Ginny se había levantado y puesto en posición de pelea

Ginny era bastante ágil pero no poseía la suficiente presión en los movimientos y golpes, luego de unos movimientos el ojiverde la derribó con una llave.

- Ahora me toca a mí

El moreno la miró, sonrió e inmediatamente le mandó una patada que la castaña esquivó con facilidad

- Nunca hay que bajar la guardia - Dijo Her sonriendo

Ahora fue ella quien le mando un golpe y Harry se balanceo peligrosamente, mientras hacía la nota mental de nunca hacerla enojar, pues poseía unos poderosos puños, el ojiverde envió un golpe y ahora la que se balanceaba era ella. Harry por inercia la agarró del brazo y la quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos, ella aprovecho la oportunidad para hacerle una poderosa llave, pero el moreno se libró y le mando una patada, Her saltó hacia atrás dandose una vuelta en el aire (n/a: q seca ella!!)

Quedaron a metros de distancia y él que salto para acercarse fue el ojiverde, ella le mando una patada, pero él le agarro la pierna en el aire, la castaña dio una vuelta con la pierna agarrada, al hacerlo se soltó, ella tastabillo y el pelinegro aprovechó esta oportunidad para hacerle una llave y tirarla al suelo, claro que ella invirtió los papeles con rapidez, los dos cayeron, pero ella quedó sentada sujetandole los brazos.

Se miraron profundamente a los ojos, ella se puso de pie algo sonrojada y dio un par de saltos en el aire hacia atrás e hizo una reverencia hacia Harry, él también se puso de pie y devolvió la reverencia.

- Fue un empate - Dijo Draco mirando a Hermione

- Apuesto a que yo puedo derrotarte - Aseguró Amanda con petulancia

Hermione solo la miró, sonrió y se puso en posición de combate. Amanda saltó y le pegó una patada voladora que esquivó fácilmente agachandose, se enderezó y volvió a la posición del comienzo. En el rostro de la morena se vio la rabia y comenzó a lanzar combos y patadas a la castaña, claro que no eran golpes precisos, por lo tanto les eran fáciles de esquivar, esto enojó aún más a Amanda, que aumentó la intesidad y velocidad de los golpes, uno de ellos rozó la mejilla de Her. Esta parecía sorprendida y bastante enojda, le lanzó una patada a la pelinegra que la dejó en el suelo, la castaña se sentó encima de ella, le tomó el brazo haciendole una llave, después de un momento la soltó, pero Amanda estaba demasiado adolorida para pararse. Hermione se agachó a la altura de su oído.

- Ten cuidado con lo que apuestas, la próxima te puede ir peor, Mandy

- Bueno el entrenamiento término - Dijo Ron

Estaban saliendo cuando Amanda gritó

- Serás buena en muchas cosas, pero igualmente tu novio te dejó por otra

Hermione se volteó abruptamente, se quedó mirando fijamente a la morena, mientras los ojos se le ponían brillosos, se acercó lentamente y la abofeteó con fuerza, Amanda sonreía con triunfo. La castaña salió corriendo de la habitación y Harry salió tras ella.

La alcanzó cuando bajaba las escaleras, la sujeto del brazo y la dio vuelta, la chica tenía los ojos muy brillosos, estaba a punto de llorar, verla así entristeció al muchacho.

- Herm ... - Empezó el moreno

Pero no pudo continuar porque la castaña lo había abrazado y rompió a llorar, Harry la abrazó tiernamente. Her se puso a llorar con más fuerza. Él le susurro suavemente al oído

" _A quien ha sabido llenar mi mundo de estrellas y me ha dado su luna para columpiarme en ella"_

Hermione subió el rostro sonrojada, vio que el moreno estaba igualmente sonrojado, la castaña escondió su rostro en el pecho de él.

Les gusto el cap?? Esperamos de verdad que si

hoy no estamos muy elocuentes y estamos muy cansadas

Brujita y Fairy dan un gran bostezooo: Tenemos sueño

bueno se aceptan criticas constructivas y los keremos ultra mucho demasiado

PD: No les cuesta nada dejar un review y apretar GO ( ambas autoras ponen caras de niñas buenas )


	8. Chapter 8

1_Este fic no tiene fin de lucro... los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. :)_

_Holi!!!!!!!!!!!!! como están?? Los dejamos con el cap disfrutenlo!! _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- 8 -

_Harry la tomó suavemente del mentón y le sonrió con dulzura, ella le devolvió la sonrisa todavía algo sonrojada…_

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, mientras una sonrisa boba le aparecía en el rostro, hace algunos minutos se había sentido tan cómoda entre los brazos del pelinegro, se habían conectado tan bien, además las palabras que el le había susurrado al oído:

"_A quien ha sabido llenar mi mundo de estrellas y me ha dado la luna para columpiarme en ella"_

La chica se estremeció mientras un suspiro se le escapaba de los labios, de pronto un sonoro portazo la sacó abruptamente de sus cavilaciones

- ¡Maldita Engendra del Demonio! - Exclamaban una chica rubia y otra pelirroja al unísono

- ¿Her estás bien?- Preguntaron ambas preocupadas, la castaña seguía sonriendo, mientras asentía

-¿Segura que estás bien?- sus amigas estaban sumamente extrañadas, luego de unos segundos de silencio, ambas se miraron y sonrieron

-¡Harry!-gritaron, esto hizo que la castaña se parara de golpe de la cama donde estaba recostada

- ¿Por que gritan Harry? - Preguntó la castaña desviando la mirada

- ¿Que paso entre ustedes? - Preguntó la rubia

- No paso nada entre Harry y yo- aseguró nerviosa

- A mi no me consta- refutó Ginny- Además no se nos ocurre otra razón para que estés sonriendo como tarada- Hermione enrojeció de golpe

- No sucedió nada y fin de la discusión- dijo tajantemente mientras se metía al baño

- ¡No seas malita!, cuéntanos…-pidió Luna intentando abrir la puerta del baño, pero esta estaba cerrada con pestillo -¡odio cuando hace eso!- exclamó enfurruñada

- Yo también - dijo la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido

Sientieron que se abría la puerta, y vieron entrar a Harry con una gran sonrisa, miró por toda la habitación, las chicas se rieron.

- Está en la ducha - dijo Luna con picardía, el pelinegro enrojeció de golpe.

- Yo ... yo venía a decirles que se preparen para otra prueba

- Está bien - dijeron al unísono

- Oye, Harry... ¿Que pasó con Her? - Preguntó la pelirroja

Él solo cerró la puerta, Her salió de la ducha y en ese momento el ojiverde abrió la puerta

- No paso nada entre ella y yo...- se quedó mudo

La castaña estaba en ropa interior, ella se dio cuenta de que Harry había abierto la puerta, se puso MUY roja.

- Guau!! - Dijo el chico asombrado

Hermione reaccionó y se devolvió al baño cerrando la puerta, Harry se percató de lo ocurrido y se retiró rápidamente de la habitación. Después de unos minutos la castaña salió del baño, miró a sus dos amigas y las tres estallaron a carcajadas.

- Será mejor que nos arreglemos para la siguiente prueba - Dijo Luna sin dejar se reírse.

Al cabo de algunos minutos las chicas estaban listas, Hermione tenía puesto unos jeans oscuros con unas flores bordadas en un costado, con una polera verde, Ginny se puso unos jeans con una polera blanca con detalles en negro y Luna unos jeans claros, un poco gastados abajo, con una polera rosada. Las amigas se dirigieron al lado oeste de la casa, ahí había un estudio, tocaron la puerta antes de entrar.

Se encontraron a los tres chicos y la pelinegra, las tres chicas miraron con odio a Amanda (n/as: es una mala persona, la odiamos ¬ ¬), se acercaron lentamente.

- Bueno chicas, las siguientes pruebas serán en equipo, ustedes tres deberán crear un sistema de seguridad para la casa - Empezó el rubio mirándolas detenidamente. - Tienen 5 días para terminar (n/a: van a estar en el libro de los récords Guiness xD ), además no pueden modificar el ya existente, tiene que ser totalmente nuevo y no pueden usar algún artefacto ya diseñado.

- Además en el mismo tiempo, deben espiar a alguno de nosotros, incluida Amanda, tendrán un tutor, que lo elegirá McGonagall, ella se comunicara con ustedes - Ron hizo una pausa - si al que espían se da cuenta, perderán la prueba, si otra persona, excepto su tutor, se da cuenta a quien espían también perderán la prueba.

Las tres chicas se devolvieron a su cuarto, sin hacer mayor comentario, Hermione fue al librero a buscar algo sobre sistemas de seguridad, mientras la pelirroja se peinaba y la rubia intentaba resolver un cubo de Rubik. Cuando la castaña saco el libro que buscaba, el librero se abrió mostrando una pantalla plana con el rostro de McGonagall.

- Buenas Tardes Señoritas - saludó

- Hola - dijeron las tres al unísono

- Me comunico con ustedes para informarles quien será su tutor en esta prueba - empezó seriamente - será el señor Malfoy - Ginny sonrió - ni se le ocurra señorita Weasley - advirtió y la pelirroja enrojeció al instante - bueno eso es todo lo que debía decirles, adiós - la pantalla se apagó y el librero volvió a su forma original.

Las tres se miraron y partieron a buscar al rubio, pues ellas sabían de sobra que el no vendría a buscarlas, salieron de su habitación y caminaron por el pasillo del SEGUNDO PISO (n/a: se aclara abajo :s ) doblaron a la izquierda y tocaron la tercera puerta.

- Pase

Abrieron la puerta, Ginny fue la primera en entrar, seguida por Luna y luego Her, era una habitación espaciosa, con las paredes blancas, con muebles antiguos y bien cuidados, en medio estaba la cama, en tonalidades verdes. Un hermoso librero con varios volúmenes de autores clásicos, que estaba en un rincón.

- ¿Vienen por lo de la prueba? - preguntó calmadamente - Minerva ya me informo que yo sería su tutor

- Supongo que ustedes desearan vigilar a Mandy o me equivoco? - preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa

Las tres chicas sonrieron con malicia, luego de unos minutos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a su cuarto, abrieron la puerta y encontraron una pequeña nota, en la cual decía:

_Espero que esto les ayude en su misión_

_Minerva Mcgonagall_

Al lado de la nota había un mapa de la casa con un punto rojo, una habitación que ellas no habían visto. La habitación estaba en el tercer piso, las tres amigas se dirigieron a ver como eso las podía ayudar. Al llegar vieron una pared con un cuadro de un bello valle con flores, pero nada más.

- Mmm... como un cuadro nos va a servir en la misión? - Preguntó con sarcasmo la pelirroja.

- No debe ser soló un simple cuadro - Respondió Hermione - Debe haber un pasadizo secreto por algún lado de esta pared.

Mientras las dos conversaban la rubia se acercó al cuadro, las flores le llamaron la atención, había algo raro en el valle..., se acercó más para inspeccionarlo de cerca, había una sola flor roja en todo el cuadro.

- Chicas, creo que el cuadro tiene algo raro, solo hay una flor roja en todo el valle

- Eso no es raro Luna, raro es que te fijes en eso - Le dijeron al unísono sus amigas

La chica molesta acerco su ojo a la flor, cuando sintió una voz que decía:

-_ Luna__ Lovegood, 20 años, especialidad creación de artefactos de espionaje, comunicación y manejo de armas, Bienvenida _- Mientras la voz decía esto un láser escaneaba la retina de la chica.

- Ven se los dije, ahora vengan para que podamos entrar todas - Dijo Luna sonriendo, sus amigas se acercaron para que las identificaran

_- Ginevra Weasley, 20 años, especialidad__ espionaje e infiltración__, Bienvenida_

_- Hermione Granger, 20 años, especialidad __computación y defensa personal__, Bienvenidas_

Al lado derecho del cuadro se levantó un pedazo de la pared, dejando ver una puerta, al entrar vieron una habitación repleta de herramientas que podrían ocupar para crear un sistema de seguridad, lo suficientemente efectivo y para poder espiar a cualquier persona.

Las tres amigas se miraron con caras muy felices y se pusieron saltar ridiculamente alrededor de la habitación

- Chicas debemos empezar la misión - Dijo Her

_Día 1:_

Se dirigieron a su habitación preocupandose de cerrar la habitación secreta muy bien, se acostaron en la cama para ver el mapa, la casa tenía una gran cantidad de pasadizos, alguno se dirigían a las habitaciones, otros al estudio, Luna tomo un marcador de color Verde chillón y dibujó una calavera sobre la pieza de Mandy, y los pasadizos que conducían a su habitación. Después de ver todos los pasadizos y burlarse de Amanda ...

- Oigan, porque no vamos y vemos las cosas que están en esa pieza, detenidamente, y empezamos a trabajar? - Preguntó Ginny

- Si es mejor empezar al tiro, tenemos solo 5 días para espiar a "Mandy" - Dijo la castaña - y crear un sistema de seguridad.

Volvieron a esa pieza, había un si fin de chips, mini micrófonos, para la ropa, libros, herramientas de alta tecnología para crear software, un notebook con el logo de la agencia, muchos cajones, la chicas estaban maravilladas, pero no tenían tiempo de admirar todo eso, Hermione se sentó cerca del notebook.

- Voy a crear un programa para traspasar el mapa y que sea más fácil encontrar los pasadizos, además va a hacer en 3D para poder ubicarnos y ver donde colocamos los aparatos. - Diciendo esto encendió el computador y empezó a trabajar

- Luna y yo vamos a ver que aparatos podemos crear con todo lo que esta aquí, Empecemos?

- Claro - la rubia abrió unos de los cajones y sacó varias herramientas de distintos tamaños.

Así pasaron varias horas entre risas y trabajo, en un momento Luna y Ginny hicieron explotar, accidentalmente, lo que estaban construyendo, causando la risa por varios minutos, hasta que la castaña terminó el programa.

- Lo termine!!!! si al fin! - Gritó sonriente - Vengan a verlo - La tres se pusieron muy cerca de la pantalla.

El programa tenía una gráfica excelente, empezaba afuera de la casa, con el mouse Her fue mostrandoles la casa, tenía todos los detalles, la posición de los muebles, las flores de la mesa de la cocina.

- Mezcle el sistema de seguridad con el mapa, así es más fácil poder crear nueva seguridad - Explicaba - Ven, si aprieto aquí, está el pasadizo que conduce directo a la pieza, y aquí...

- Son imágenes en directo de las piezas ?? - Preguntaron la rubia y la pelirroja al unisono

- Mmm... podría decirse, no son en directo, pero solo se retrasan algunos minutos, ¿ Por que la pregunta?

- Por nada - Respondieron sonriendo las dos

- Bueno como les decía, en este hueco podríamos poner ...

Luego de explicarles varias veces como funcionaba el programa, que aprendieran a ocuparlo y que les mostraran los artefactos que habían construido, ya había llegado el anochecer, cansadas se fueron a su habitación.

- Ahh!! Muero de cansancio - dijo Ginny tirandose sobre la cama.

- Lo único que quiero es dormir - Mientras la rubia decía esto buscaba su Mp4 y ponía música

- ¿No que querías dormir Luna? - Preguntó sonriendo la castaña

- Si, pero también puedo escuchar música y ... - fue interrumpida por una almohada que le había tirado Ginny

- Callense, quiero dormir!!

Pero la pelirroja no se dio cuenta que sus dos amigas tenían almohadas en sus manos

- Callate tú - Dijeron tirándole las almohadas, las cuales llegaron directo a su cara - Jaajajajaja

- Ya acostémonos, si no mañana nos vamos a quedar dormidas - Dijo Her - - Mmm.. Tengo hambre voy a buscar algo en la cocina, ¿Quieren? - Ofreció

- No gracias - Respondieron alegres sus amigas

La castaña caminaba en medio de la oscuridad, la verdad estaba muy cansada de haber trabajado todo el día, entró y se estaba acercando al refrigerador, cuando unas cálidas manos en sus hombros la asustaron

- Que demo... - dijo una voz masculina sorprendida, la chica se había volteado y le había tirado un puñetazo directo al rostro, él lo había detenido justo a tiempo - Al parecer, Hermione, te tomas muy enserio eso de no bajar la guardia eh?

- Oh! Harry lo siento! - la chica estaba muy avergonzada

- No te preocupes, pero debo felicitarte, conozco pocas personas que den golpes tan directos y certeros como los que das tú - comentó el ojiverde

- Gracias - menos mal que las luces estaban apagadas la castaña estaba sonrojadísima

- Será mejor encender las luces - él también estaba algo nervioso la cercanía de esa chica le producía una sensación muy extraña por todo el cuerpo, era algo cálido y muy suave, el chico aplaudió dos veces y las luces se prendieron automáticamente - No te ví en casi todo el día

- Estuve ocupada - respondió ella con simpleza, caminó lentamente y se sentó sobre unos de los mesones y sacó una manzana del frutero que había a su lado, el pelinegro seguía cada uno de sus movimientos, era algo que no podía evitar ella tenía algo demasiado atrayente para él

- Mm Hermione... - Harry se acercaba lentamente hacia la castaña, la velocidad de sus latidos aumentaba vertiginosamente

- EJEM - un fuerte carraspeó interrumpió el acercamiento del chico - Harry, lindo deberías acostarte - dijo una voz exageradamente melosa y dulce - mañana McGonagall quiere verlos temprano - la que apareció desafortunadamente en escena fue Amanda o Mandy como le decían cuando pretendían hacerla enojar

- Si claro - el ojiverde parecía muy molesto, devolvió la mirada a la castaña y los dos sonrieron, Mandy estaba apunto de volverse violeta de rabia, Hermione se bajo del mesón y camino hacia la salida, estaba llegando a la puerta cuando se devolvió sobre sus pasos

- Adiós Harry que duermas bien y sueñes con los angelitos - dicho esto le plantó un beso en la mejilla, demasiado largo para el gusto de amanda, - Buenas noches Candy Mandy - la morena apretó los dientes furiosa

------------------------------------------------------ Fin Capitulo ------------------------------------------------------------

Hola Perdón por el atraso !!

Brujita y Fairy : Sentimos enormemente el atrasoooo!!!!! Lo sentimoooos!!! Deveritas deveritas q siiii!!!!

Aclaraciones: Las mansión tiene 4 pisos, las habitaciones donde duermen están en el segundo piso, no en el tercero como habiamos puesto en el capitulo anterior

Besos y cariños:

Dos locas de remate! xD


	9. Chapter 9

1Hola!!! Feliz año!!!!!! Que tengan un gran 2008 :)

y sean más felices este año!!!

Disculpas, perdonennos, no subíamos desde hace mucho, pero nuestras inspiraciones se fueron de vacaciones y no las podíamos encontrar xD

Las canciones de este cap no nos pertenecen, al igual que los personajes, esta historia esta hecha sin fines de lucro..

------------------------------------------------------------ Inicio Cap ----------------------------------------

- Capitulo 9 -

Día 2:

La pieza estaba vacía antes de que amaneciera, Luna, vestía unos pantalones de tela y una polera de tirantes azul, tenía el pelo recogido, conversaba con Her, que vestía unos pantalones verdes con una polera verde claro, y Ginny aun no salía del baño.

- Ginny, apurate o no podemos empezar el plan!! - dijo Luna acercandose a la puerta.

- Estoy terminando - minutos después salio del baño con un pantalón holgado y una polera manga corta negra, tenía el pelo tomado en una cola.

- Recuerdas lo que tienes que hacer verdad? - Preguntó la castaña, la pelirroja solo asintio - Suerte - mientras decía esto la rubia le ponía un mini micrófono en la polera y un pequeño banano

- Adentro esta todo lo que necesitas - Dijo con una gran sonrisa Luna

- No se preocupen volveré en 30 minutos - Dijo muy confiada

Ginny salió del cuarto con extremo cuidado de no ser vista, camino por el pasillo y bajó las escaleras, camino hacia la izquierda mientras tanteaba con su mano la pared, hasta que encontró una pequeña grieta en la pintura.

- Ya encontraste la grieta? - escuchó en su oído la voz de Her

- Si - dijo en un susurro hablando por el mini micrófono que tenía - No te apures tenemos tiempo de sobra

Se escuchó un suspiro - Sabes que no pueden despertarse y que tú estes dentro - escuchó la pelirroja

Ella soltó una sonrisa y contó tres palmas hacia arriba desde la grieta, abrió el banano y saco un pedazo de espejo muy delgado, lo puso un dedo arriba de donde señalo, saco un laser del banano y apuntó al espejo, este reboto en el espejo del pasillo y este a su vez volvió a la pared con la grieta, se escuchó un leve "click", saco el espejo y entró a unos de los pasadizos principales, al entrar se cerró la puerta.

- Ahora tienes que tener cuidado, no sabemos si hay algo que pueda meter ruido o algo así - Esta vez era la voz de Luna la que se escuchaba.

Ginny se afirmó con sus pies a al pared y empezó a escalar, le tomó un poco de trabajo, ya que las paredes tenían mucho polvo.

- Se nota que ocupan a menudo estos pasadizos - Comentó sarcásticamente

- Ahora tienes que doblar a la derecha, cuando termines de subir, ahí tendrás un poco más de espacio para moverte - le explicó la castaña

Dobló a la derecha tenía más espacio, pero tenía que ir agachada. Avanzó 10 metros, paró sacó un objeto del banano y lo pegó en la cañería, tomó el laser, hizo unos ajustes que Luna le fue diciendo, repitió este proceso dos veces.

- Tienes que avanzar, cuando veas una rejilla sueltas el ... - empezó Her

- Tornillo derecho superior, si sé, vamos Her calmate - Interrumpió Ginny

La chica soltó el tornillo y la rejilla cayó a un lado suavemente, la pelirroja atravesó el hueco, estaba en la habitación de Amanda, su pieza era ordenada, con colores pasteles y no tenía muchas cosas a la vista, el suelo tenía alfombra, sería una ventaja para que no se despertara.

- Estoy adentro - susurró - Los demás siguen durmiendo?

- Luna mira si siguen durmiendo - escuchó Ginny - si, están los tres durmiendo - se escuchó la voz de la rubia

- Escuchaste? - Preguntó Her

- Si, parece que si funcionaron los chips que puse en las cañerías - Respondió

- Si, las cámaras funcionan correctamente - Se escuchó una voz alegre - Ahora del banano saca los tres tubos negros - esta vez la voz era más seria - adentro pones la mini cámara y lo sellas.

Mientras le decían las instrucciones Ginny se movió lentamente por la habitación para no meter ruido, cuando termino de instalar los tubos en la puerta, pared y armario, en el armario encontró el notebook de "Mandy", le coloco un pequeño decodificador para que la castaña pudiera jaquearlo. Por ahora había terminado, la pelirroja se arreglo el pelo y paso a llevar el micrófono, apagándolo accidentalmente, mientras que se acercaba a Amanda.

- Apuesto a que no te lo esperas Mandy - la pelirroja sonreía maliciosamente

-Luna todavía no se levanta nadie? - Preguntó la castaña mirando su reloj, la rubia se acercó a las pantallas que tenía a su derecha, dos estaban ocupadas por dos jóvenes que dormían, pero la tercera estaba vacía

- Tenemos un problema!! Alguien se acerca a la habitación de Amanda - dijo preocupada

- Hey! Ginny, se acerca alguien por el pasillo - le advirtió la castaña - Sal de ahí AHORA se dirige al cuarto de Amanda Ginny? Ginny!!?

- Parece que no nos oye - dijo Luna preocupada

- Creo que disfrutaré mucho el joderte la vida aunque sea solo por un corto tiempo - Ginny soltó una pequeña risa, mientras un guapo rubio sonreía malvadamente al otro lado de la puerta

- Toc-toc - la "pequeña" Weasley dio un respingo, alguien estaba llamando a la puerta y de seguro Mandy se despertaría en unos segundos

- Amanda ya deberías levantarte -dijo Draco y su sonrisa aumentó -Es un poco tarde ya

Amanda se empezó a mover lentamente, la pelirroja estaba en serios problemas por culpa de que su "supervisor" estaba tocando la puerta.

- ¿Que hora es? - Preguntó Mandy con los ojos cerrados

- Son las 9 - la sonrisa de Draco aumentó más, sabia que le estaba causando problemas

- Maldición no alcanzo a salir de la pieza tengo que esconderme, pero donde?? - pensó, cuando miro lo que seria su salvación momentánea.

Amanda abrió rapidamente los ojos, se levantó tomó su bata y fue directamente al baño y cerró la puerta, pasaron unos segundos y la puerta se volvió a abrir, la chica empezó a inspeccionar su habitación, sabía que algo estaba fuera de lugar, pero no sabía que, mientras Ginny rezaba para que no se le ocurriera abrir su closet.

La pelinegra recorrio con la vista todo lo que le parecía extraño.

- Creo que aún sigo media dormida - Dijo entrando en el baño

La pelirroja salio del closet (n/a: uuuyy!! Salio del closet 1313 jaja xD somos malas con ella), fue hacia la pared del fondo, y se fue por el pasadizo, él cual conducía a la habitación donde estaban Her y Luna, cuando salió se encontró con sus dos amigas enojadas. La rubia le sacó el microfono, comprobando que estaba apagado.

- Por que apagaste el microfono Ginny? - Preguntaron enojadas sus amigas

- Fue un accidente, no me di cuenta, no paso nada grave, no me descubrió - dijo tratando de calmarlas

- Casi te descubren!!!

- No fue mi culpa, Draco tocó la puerta y despertó a Amanda - Respondió Ginny

- A las 6 de la mañana? - pregunto Luna

- Son las 6?? Él dijo que eran las 9, le mintió para que se despertara - dijo la pelirroja con una mirada de odio

- Eso fue porque debió haber escuchado algo - Concluyó la castaña con el ceño fruncido

- !!!!!!!!!! DRACO ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ - Escucharon las chicas por el pasillo, salieron a mirar que pasaba

Se encontraron con una Mandy totalmente desordenada..., con su pelo todo revuelto y muy chascona, tenía ojeras, tenía puesta una bata rosa y le estaba gritando a un rubio muerto de risa, sujetandose el estomago. Al instante se abrieron dos puertas y salieron Harry y Ron, que al ver la escena hicieron una risa ahogada mientras Amanda los miraba con odio. La pelinegra se puso a gritarle a todos.

- Mandy ¿Podrías dejar de chillar, por favor? No quiero quedar sorda - Dijo Hermione

La chica soltó un gruñido y cerró de un portazo. Los seis se miraron entre ellos, luego la puerta y se siguieron riéndose.

- Chicas tienen que estar listas a las ocho para su siguiente entrenamiento, las esperamos en el 4 piso. - Les explicó el pelirrojo

- niñas vamos a tomar desayuno? - preguntó la rubia sonriente, sus amigas asintieron y siguieron por el pasillo hacia a las escaleras

Tomaron desayuno y al rato después bajaron los chicos y Amanda. Ahí todos juntos se fueron al cuarto piso, al tercer salón a la izquierda, abrieron las puertas y entraron, era un enorme salón, con una esfera disco, una gran pantalla plasma, varias filas con cd's y vestuarios, además de un escenario y en una esquina varios micrófonos e instrumentos

- bueno este entrenamiento consiste en demostrar sus talentos, nunca se sabe a donde pueden mandarte en una misión y hay que saber enfrentar todo tipo situaciones - dijo Ron con calma

- la prueba consiste en que uds tres deben hacer un show completo, es decir, una coreografía, vestuario, interpretación, armonía y todo esto según el tema que les demos - explicó el rubio - su tema es Candyman de Chriristina Aguilera, ahí pueden escoger el vestuario que quieran, tienen 10 minutos para prepararse

...Diez minutos Después ...

Estaban todas las luces apagadas, los cuatro entraron y se sentaron, esperando que empezara el show, el salon quedó a media luz y pudieron a las tres arriba del escenario, sentadas en sillas con traje de oficial de marina blanco de dos piezas y con un lindo sombrero en el mismo estilo, usaban unos zapatos blancos con taco, se empezó a escuchar la melodía suavemente .

_(Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine)  
Candyman, candyman_

Empezaron a marcar con el ritmo, levantando alternadamente las piernas

_(Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine)_

Se dieron vuelta en la silla, hacia el lado opuesto en donde empezaron y siguieron marcando el paso

_Sweet, sugar, candyman_

Al oír cada palabra se fueron parando de la silla, primero Ginny, luego Luna y después Hermione, además la intensidad de la luz aumentó. Se pusieron a un lado de la silla y marcaron con las manos en las rodillas.

_Hey, uh  
I met him out for dinner on a Friday night_

Cruzaron los brazos hacia adentro al ritmo de la música.

_He really got me working up an appetite  
He had tattoos up and down his arm  
There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm  
He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman_

Las tres hicieron un movimiento circular con las palmas de las manos alrededor de su estomago.

Estiraron el brazo derecho y luego tocaron su brazo izquierdo de abajo hacia arriba.

Mueven sus manos haciendo un gesto de negación con los indices . Hicieron el gesto de formación militar con el brazo derecho y luego menearon las caderas, con las manos en la cintura, dandose una vuelta.

_Ooh, yeah, yeah  
He took me to the Friday Club at Hollywood & Vine  
We drank champagne and we danced all night  
We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise (a big surprise)  
The gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headlines  
He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman (ooh yeah)  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman_

Se cambiaron de posición agitando las manos y dando vueltas, se sacaron las chaquetas, tenían puesto unas poleras manga corta, celestes, con un cuello blanco, estilo marinero, con dos rayas brillantes del mismo color de la polera. Abrieron los brazos, formando un semi-circulo, por sobre sus cabezas. Her y Luna empezaron a hacer piruetas, mientras la pelirroja ponía una pierna sobre la silla, se abría de piernas y sus dos amigas le ofrecían sus brazos, ella los tomaba, poniendose de pie y dando una vuelta en el aire.

_Shoo-Doo-bee-do-wee-dop-bop-shoo-be-wow-ba-wow (repeat)  
ba-wow  
_

_Hey, yeah  
Oh, yeah yeah yeah yeah ohhhhhhh_

Marcan con los hombros y mueven las caderas de un lado a otro.

_He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman (Oh!)  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman_

Las tres caminaron hacia las sillas, se subieron, se tomaron por los brazos, apoyaron un pie en el respaldo y se tiraron hacia adelante cayendo de pie. El respaldo quedó un poco levantado y elevando un pie alzaron las sillas al mismo tiempo quedando cada silla en su posición original.

_Whoa, yeah  
Well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot  
When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot  
He got lips like sugar cane, oh  
Good things come for boys who wait_

Se sentaron, se cruzaron de piernas, las descruzaron, se pusieron de pie y movieron la cadera hacia el lado. La rubia se paro en la silla, mientras Ginny y Her dieron una vuelta se tomaron las manos, Luna se tira de espaldas, sus amigas la sujetan y luego la impulsan hacia atrás cayendo ella de pie.

_Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine)  
Candyman, candyman(Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine)  
Candyman, candyman_

Marcharon hacia el público, hicieron una reverencia y se quitaron la falda larga, quedando en con unos shorts cortos celestes con dos franjas blancas, brillantes, a los costados. 

_(Sweet, sugar, candyman)  
He's a one stop, gotcha hot, makin' all the panties drop  
(Sweet, sugar, candyman)  
He's a one stop, got me hot, makin' my "uh" pop  
(Sweet, sugar, candy man)  
He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop  
(Sweet, sugar)_

Se dieron la vuelta y caminaron cruzando las piernas, se pusieron en fila, la primera levanto ambos brazos hacia arriba, al igual que la tercera y la segunda los abrió hacia los lados, y luego se alternaron, la última se puso al frente e hizo una rueda hacia adelante, mientras que las otras dos lo hacían hacia los lados opuestos.

_He got those lips like sugar cane  
Good things come for boys who wait_

_He's a one stop shop with a real big "uh"  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
(Say what) a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
(Say) a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, wooo  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman_

La castaña se toma el tobillo y lo levanta hacia su cabeza y empezó a dar giros, mientras las otras se sentaron y marcaron cruzando los tobillos y abriendolos. Her se detuvo, abrió una pierna hacia el lado formando un semi-circulo y luego la cerró, hizo lo mismo con la otra. Después ella saltó y en el aire dio giros, al tocar el suelo tomó la visera del sombrero y guiño un ojo hacia el público.

_Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine_

_Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine _

_Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine_

_Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine _

_Jane lost her grip she fell _

_Jane lost her grip and a-down she fell _

_Squared herself away as she let out a yell  
Squared herself away as she let out a yell  
_

La castaña se devolvió hacia las sillas y se sentó en la del medio, sus amigas se pusieron de pie y patearon las sillas por delante de ella, cambiándolas de lugar y sentándose. Las tres cruzaron la piernas y se pusieron de lado, abrieron las piernas, se agacharon hacia adelante y se pararon, caminaron hacia el público, abrieron una pierna con un ligero salto y la cerraron, luego hicieron lo mismo con la otra, se pusieron de lado y pusieron las manos en sus rodillas semi-flectadas, siguiendo el ritmo de la música con las caderas, se acercaron más al público, caminando de lado, cruzando las piernas y marcando con los dedos, tomaron su sombrero y se lo tiraron a los chicos los tres lo agarraron en el aire con una sonrisa, ellas se dieron vuelta y giraron su torso con las manos en la cintura, la música acabo y el salón volvió a quedar a oscuras.

Las luces se volvieron a encender, las tres chicas estaban muy sonrientes, los 4 tomaron un papel escribieron algo y lo guardaron.

- Ahora, tienen que usar los instrumentos, esta vez ustedes pueden elegir la canción que interpretaran, tienen 5 minutos para preparar todo - Explico Harry

... 5 minutos Después...

Vuelven a entrar al salón, esta vez las luces estaban prendidas y las chicas estaban sentadas esperando. Ginny tenía el Bajo, Hermione tenía una guitarra clásica y Luna un teclado.

- Vamos a tocar No de Shakira, Versión Acústica - Dijo la castaña por el micrófono

Luna empieza tocando seguida por Her y Ginny

_Luna: No, no intentes disculparte  
No juegues a insistir  
Las excusas ya existían antes de ti  
Ginny: No, no me mires como antes  
No hables en pluralLa retórica es tu arma más letal_

Her: Voy a pedirte que no vuelvas más  
Siento que me duelas todavía aquí  
Adentro

Y que a tu edad sepas bien lo que es  
Romperle el corazón a alguien así

Todas: No se puede vivir con tanto veneno,  
La esperanza que me dio tu amor  
No me la dio más nadie,  
Te juro, no miento

No se puede vivir con tanto veneno  
No se puede dedicar el alma  
A acumular intentos  
Pesa más la rabia que el cemento

Ginny: Espero que no esperes que te espere  
Después de mis 26  
La paciencia se me ha ido hasta los pies

Her: Y voy deshojando margaritas  
Y mirando sin mirar  
Para ver si así, te irritas y te vas

Luna: Voy a pedirte que no vuelvas más  
Siento que me duelas todavía aquí  
Adentro

Y que a tu edad sepas bien lo que es  
Romperle el corazón a alguien así  
Todas: No se puede vivir con tanto veneno  
La esperanza que me dio tu amor  
No me la dio más nadie  
Te juro, no miento

No se puede morir con tanto veneno  
No se puede dedicar el alma  
A acumular intentos  
Pesa más la rabia que el cemento

Al terminar la canción los 4 sacaron otro papel y anotaron unos números, luego los guardaron

- Terminamos las pruebas por hoy - Dijeron al unísono

Después de Almuerzo

Las tres amigas fueron a la habitación secreta, encendieron la computadora y la rubia ingreso unos datos y empezó a escanear el computador, cuando terminó Her empezó a Jaquear la computadora portatil de Mandy.

- En unos minutos podremos ingresar a los datos de Amanda - Explicó la castaña

Sonó un leve pito, las tres se acercaron a la pantalla, ingresaron a su correo, leyeron los asuntos, ninguno les llamó la atención, ya se iban a rendir cuando vieron que un mail no estaba leído en la "Carpeta de Borrados", entraron y vieron que era uno con el logo de la agencia.

- ¿Por que habrá borrado un mail de la agencia sin leerlo? - preguntó Ginny

- No sé, pero nosotras veremos lo que dice - Respondió la castaña

_Estimada Señorita Hoppkins:_

_Le enviamos este mail para informarle que se le ha asignado una misión, los datos se le serán entregados en la sede principal de la agencia. Le pedimos que se presente el Día Martes de esta semana._

_Atte,_

_M. Mcgonagall_

- Debió haberse presentado ayer - dijo Luna extrañada

------------------------------------------------------ Fin Capitulo --------------------------------------------------------

Hola estamos de Vuelta :D

bueno ojalá hayan disfrutado el cap y al parecer lueguito se viene el próximo cap...

- Pero no les cuentes!!!! es SORPRESA - dice Fairy tapandole la boca xD

LUEGO DE VARIOS MINUTOS...

Brujita estaba morada

- Ups! Te tenía que soltar, se me había olvidado

- Salvenmeee de esta sicopata asfixiadoraaa!!! -brujita corre desesperadamente

- No soy sicopata, no lo digas, pueden asustarse y no venir a leer el prox capitulo :'( - Fairy hace pucherito

- Oh! Bueno lo siento, pero no me asfixies denuevo

bueno adioooos a toodooos!!!

Los keremos:B

Brujita y Fairy

Cualquier cosa nuestros mails:

labrujitaguionbajoisiarrobahotmailpuntocom / liliguionbajotheguionbajofairyarrobahotmailpuntocom


	10. Aviso

Holaa a todos!!

Aquí Brujita reportándose para darles una IMPORTANTE información:

Bueno Fairy se ha ido de viaje a un campamento de verano de Scout… por lo que el fic queridos lectores no será continuado hasta dentro de aproximadamente 15 días, en este plazo la Lili ya estará de vuelta y podremos subir el próximo capítulo :D

De todos modos les quiero agradecer de corazón todo el apoyo que le han dado a nuestra historia, de verdad es algo muy lindo para mi y sin duda para Fairy es exactamente igual

Por los retrasos anteriores es por lo que hemos decidido dejarles este aviso

Ah.. la Lili me dijo que les dejara un besito enorme de su parte

Bueno ya me voy

Nos vemos en el próximo cap!

Un abrazo y un beso

..:: Brujita Granger ::..


	11. Chapter 10

1Los personajes no nos pertenecen :( solo los tomamos prestados para hacer este fic

Este fic no tiene fin de lucro...

Nos vemos abajo

--------------------------------------------- Capitulo 10 ---------------------------------------------------------

- Mm… - Her estaba a punto de responder algo, cuando alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación

- chicas tenemos visitas, bajen por favor - se escuchó la voz de Ron al otro lado de la puerta, las tres se pusieron de pie y Ginny abrió la puerta, caminaron por el pasillo hacia las escaleras y bajaron al living, ahí estaban los tres chicos y Mandy, además había una señora a la que ellas no conocían, era una mujer más bien gordita, su cabello era negro y lo llevaba atado en un apretado moño, iba vestida con una falda azul marino larga y una blusa celeste, sus zapatos eran del mismo color de la falda, eran bastante sencillos y se veían muy cómodos.

- Bueno chicas les presentamos a Holly, ella es casi una madre para nosotros - dijo Harry y la señora sonrió ampliamente

- Hola niñas - las saludó Holly acercándoseles

- Hola Holly - respondieron las tres al unísono

- Soy Luna Lovegood - se presentó la rubia y dándole un abrazo

- Soy Ginebra Weasley - se presentó la pelirroja

- ¿Tú eres la pequeña Weasley? - la joven asintió, la pelinegra la abrazó cariñosamente- tenía muchas ganas de conocerte

- Yo soy Hermione Granger - la castaña le extendió la mano

- No es necesaria la formalidad - comentó Holly sonriendo, la chica le devolvió la sonrisa y la abrazó

-Ejem - carraspeó Amanda intentando hacerse notar - Hola señora yo soy Amanda Hoppkins - Mandy la abrazó de forma excesivamente efusiva, entre todos se miraron extrañados y las chicas soltaron una pequeña carcajada

- Eh...bueno Amanda ya podrías soltarla no crees? - señaló Hermione aguantando la risa

- Oh! Lo siento - se excusó mirando con odio a la castaña esta le sacó la lengua en señal de burla

- ¿a quien le gustaría comer galletas? - preguntó Holly

- A mi! - dijeron los todos excepto Mandy

- las galletas engordan - comentó ella con naturalidad, todos se encogieron de hombros y caminaron hacia la cocina

Holly empezó a preparar la mezcla para hacer las galletas, todos se sentaron en la mesa a conversar.

- Como van con su entrenamiento niñas? Los chicos las han tratado bien supongo? - Preguntó mirando a las amigas con una sonrisa

- Estamos haciendo pruebas - Respondió Luna - Holly, Usted cuida de ellos?

- Pues si, cuando están en una misión yo voy con ellos para ayudar en lo que pueda - miró a todos - pero son tan desordenados - Todos se rieron, los chicos se sonrojaron un poco

- Quiere que la ayudemos a preparar las galletas? - Preguntó Her

- Claro, vengan, les enseño, tienen que poner este molde aquí, agregar esto .. -mientras lo decía las chicas lo imitaban, al principio salieron un poco extrañas, pero luego mejoraron la técnica.

- Mandy no nos quieres ayudar ? - Preguntó Ginny mirando a la pelinegra

- No, mis uñas pueden sufrir algún daño y no quiero ensuciarme las manos con masa - Respondió con naturalidad y mirandose las manos

- No puedo creer que ella sea espía, en verdad pasó la prueba? - Susurró la pelirroja a sus amigas

Pusieron las galletas en el horno, pasaron 10 minutos y Holly las sacó, eran galletas de chocolate con chispitas de color azul, las puso en una bandeja y las dejo enfriar, el olor se sentía en toda la casa.

- Huelen muy bien, cuando van a estar listas? - Preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Por mientras esperamos podemos jugar cartas - Propuso el rubio (n/a: es muy mafioso) Todos se sentaron a jugar, excepto Holly. Después varios minutos, en donde Mandy perdió en todos los turnos, se comieron las galletas.

En la tarde Harry paseaba por el jardín, el pequeño jardín (n/a: que pequeño jardín ajajaja es un bosque xD) se sentó en una de las bancas a leer, después de un rato la castaña salió y se encontró con el pelinegro leyendo, se acercó y vio que estaban leyendo el mismo libro de misterio y empezaron a comentarlo, desde el otro lado, Amanda observaba la escena con la vena apunto de explotar y casi púrpura del enojo, también otra persona miraba la escena, pero esta la miraba con ternura. Mandy no soportó más y fue donde la pareja.

- Harry, Hermione que hacen? - Preguntó la pelinegra

- Comentábamos este libro - Dijo la castaña mostrandole la portada - Pero no se si tu lees algo más que revistas de moda. - Mandy la miró con odio

- Por lo menos lo que leo me sirve para tener estilo, en cambio tú ... - La miró con gesto despectivo

- Al menos lo que leo me sirve para aumentar mi intelecto, supongo que sabes lo que significa INTELECTO ... o a tu cerebro no le alcanza para tanto?? - Le respondió la chica con una sonrisa

Harry hizo un intento de aguantar la risa, Mandy estaba a punto de echar humo, Holly que miraba la escena tenía lagrimas de tanto reírse.

- Chicas, que les parece si entramos hay que ... que... preparar la cena. - Dijo el pelinegro tratando de que no pasara a mayores

Día 3:

Eran cerca de las ocho de la mañana, Mandy se puso su traje deportivo y sus audiófonos, se puso a correr por los alrededores, Holly se levanto temprano, hizo un pedido a la tienda y empezó a preparar el desayuno, 20 minutos después todos se levantaron, al rato llego la pelinegra fue directamente a buscar un poco de agua, Holly la detuvo.

- Toma este jugo, lo prepare especialmente para el desayuno - Le dijo Holly ofreciendole un vaso. Mandy se lo tomó al seco. Y se tomó otros dos vasos más.

- Parece que te gusto el jugo, Mandy - le dijo Luna

- Si, estaba delicioso, ¿De que era?

- Era jugo natural de Mango - La pelinegra palideció al instante - ¿ Te paso algo?

- ¿De ... que .. De que era? - Preguntó asustada

- De mango, ¿Porque? - Preguntó Holly

- Porque soy alérgica, estúpida, como se te ocurre darme este jugo, ¿acaso eres tonta?

- Amada cálmate- dijo Draco poniéndose de pie

- Como me pides que me calmé, si esta vieja bruta tiene un complot con estas niñatas taradas, ellas siempre me han odiado porque me tienen envidia, porque saben que no me llegan ni a los talones, y ahora como no pueden contra mi, llega esta gorda entrometida a ayudarlas - dijo al borde de un colapso

- Hoppkins no hables así de Holly ella no tenía idea de que eras alérgica, de hecho ninguno de nosotros lo sabía - Le dijo Harry un tanto enojado

- Pero es que yo sé que estas perras me quieren sacar del camino, pero no lo lograrán, son demasiado insignificantes para mi, son unas zorras...- un combo fue directo hacia su mejilla derecha, haciendo que la pelinegra se tambaleara y cayera abruptamente al suelo, vio quien le había pegado, la castaña todavía tenía el puño cerrado.

- No te atrevas a decirnos zorras ... - Dijo con mucha rabia - Tú menos que nadie tiene el derecho a insultarnos

- Srt. Hoppkins, calmese - Se escuchó una voz seria, una mujer mayor entro en la cocina, era Mcgonagall, su ceño estaba fruncido, su cara expresaba enojo, la pelinegra se tranquilizó al instante y su expresión cambio de la rabia al miedo - Srt. por favor acompañeme al estudio, uds chicos tmbn, Holly sería tan amable de preparame un café, mientras hablo con los chicos?

- Claro Minerva, con gusto - Respondió la aludida, Minerva se llevo a los chicos al estudio.

- Como odio a esa.. - Escupió Ginny con furia

- Tranquila Gin, vamos a hacerle pagar una por una, las que nos ha hecho - dijo Luna con calma - por cierto Her, bonito derechazo. - La castaña sonrió, miró a sus amigas y las tres emprendieron camino hacia la salida, en eso las chicas se voltearon y miraron a Holly

- Sentimos todo lo que te dijo esa desgraciada - dijeron al unísono

- Uds no son las que deben sentirlo, sino ella, porque se ve que no tiene idea de con quien se está metiendo, a mi nadie me insulta sin sufrir las consecuencias - la mujer les guiñó un ojo

- Holly nosotras vamos a subir a nuestra habitacion - Dijo Her sonriendole.

Las tres subieron su cuarto, se miraron y sonrieron, Luna fue por la computadora, Gin encendió un aparato que tenían escondido en la pared y Her buscaba la señal del micrófono del estudio, conectaron unos cables a la computadora.

- Her encontraste la señal - Pregunto la pelirroja un poco desesperada

- Espera, espera, ahí esta - En la pantalla podían ver el estudio, Mcgonagall estaba sentada, los chicos estaban detrás de ella y Mandy frente al escritorio - Luna sube el volumen

La rubia siguió la orden, Mandy se veía nerviosa

- Srt. Hoppkins, encuentro reprochable su actitud frente a los funcionarios de la institución - Empezó la directora mirandola seriamente - Me podría explicar que fue lo que estaba pasando ahí adentro

- ... ehh ... yo ... lo que pasó fue ... que .. - La pelinegra se veía afectada, se tocaba el pelo constantemente

- Por favor Responda rapido, que yo he venido por otros asuntos y no tengo tiempo para que dude sobre su respuesta, Deje de tocarse el pelo - Le dijo enojada, Mandy se detuvo de inmediato

- Nunca había visto a Mcgonagall tan enfadada - Dijo un poco asustada Luna

- Es verdad, pero Mandy se lo merece - Le respondió Gin

- Yo me desespere, ya que Holly me dio un jugo de Mango, al cual soy alergica, entonces empezé a gritarle - Dijo Mandy sin mirarla

- Srta. Ud sigue las normas de la agencia? - Preguntó Minerva

- Por supuesto, nunca he desobedecido

- Pues no creo q usted siga tanto las reglas, porque la verdad se a saltado algunas cuantas al no acudir a mi llamado y otras más al venir a una base de la agencia interrumpiendo una misión sin ninguna autorización

Los tres chicos se miraron sorprendidos.

- Yo solo quería comprobar como avanzaban las chicas en su entrenamiento - Dijo rapidamente mirando la mesa

- Bueno para eso estoy yo, a menos que usted pretenda quitarme mi trabajo y ademas para eso tambien estan estos tres jovenes, ellos son los supervisores en esta mision

- Mi intención nunca fue ofender a ningun agente de la agencia con mi llegada a esta base - Se excusó

- Holly - Dijo Mcgonagall mirando a Mandy - Puede llamar a las chicas para que vengan al estudio, Por favor- Pidió, la aludida salió de la habitación

- Tenemos que esconder esto antes de que llegue Holly - Dijo la pelirroja apagando el aparato.

Las tres guardaron todo y se tiraron en la cama con unos libros de seguridad para aparentar que estudiaban, Holly entró y les dijo que tenían que bajar, en el estudio se pararon detrás de la pelinegra.

-Bueno Amanda has infringido muchas reglas y has desobedecido ordenes directas de mi persona por tanto deberás ser sancionada no podrás hacer misiones por 6 meses y me acompañaras a la agencia, ya que no deberías estar aquí- Todos se miraron sorprendidos, mcgonagall tenia un semblante serio

- Pero señora usted no puede hacer eso yo solo..- decía intentando refutar algo que le sirviera para evitar el castigo

- Usted cometió un grave error y debe pagar por ello- la corto la sabia mujer - Bien, chicos - Dijo mirando a los tres agentes - Disculpen que haya interrumpido con mi visita, Cuando evaluan la proxima prueba?

- Pasado mañana - Respondieron al unísono

- Bien, pues la evaluación será mañana en la mañana cuando me vaya - Miro con detenimiento a las chicas - Supongo que tienen todo listo verdad? Siempre tienen que estar preparadas ante cualquier circunstancia - Les dijo seriamente - Mañana nos iremos Srt. Vaya a preparar todo

- Si, me retiro - Dijo esto y se fue de la habitación, luego Mcgonagall la siguió

- Yo me voy a la cocina- aviso Holly y tambien abandono el cuarto

- Ja! lo sabia! - exclamó Ginny haciendo un gesto de victoria - Mandy solo vino para molestarnos - Expresó feliz a sus amigas, mientras revisaban unos planos en la Habitación secreta

Día 4:

Todos se habían levantado temprano ese día ya que evaluarían el sistema de seguridad y el espionaje, se reunieron en la sala, las chicas llevaban el notebook, unos parlantes y una cajita negra.

- Empezaremos primero a quien espiaron y expliquen como - Les dijo Draco

- Nosotras decidimos espiar a Amanda - Empezó Hermione, Mandy les dirigio una mirada de odio

- Instalamos cámaras, micrófonos, que nosotras inventamos en su habitación - Mientras Luna decía esto Ginny les mostraba los aparatos a los presentes

- Observábamos todo lo que ella hacia, aquí hay un video sintetizado de el espionaje - continuo explicando la pelirroja mientras Her daba vuelta el notebook hacia los presentes y un video comenzaba a verse

- También hackeamos su computador, teniendo acceso completo a todo este - Explico la castaña luego de que terminaron de ver el video, les mostró como entraron a algunos de sus archivos confidenciales que tenían varias protecciones

- Buen trabajo chicas - las felicitó Ron

- Amanda te diste cuenta de que te espiaron? - Preguntó Minerva, la chica negó con la cabeza - Y uds Chicos, alguno descubrió algo que les dijera que espiaban a Amanda - Las chicas miraron a Draco, ya que él despertó a Mandy mientras Gin estaba en su pieza

- No -dijeron el pelirrojo y Harry, mientras el rubio guardo silencio

- Yo era su supervisor, así que estaba enterado de a quien espiaban - explicó el rubio y McGonagall asintió

- Ahora probaremos su sistema de Seguridad, nosotros lo probaremos desde distintos puntos de la casa para ver si esta bien resguardada, ustedes no pueden intervenir, ya que queremos comprobar que este segura, tanto como estamos adentro como que en la casa no estuviera nadie - Explico Harry - ¿Esta activado verdad? - Las chicas asintieron, pues empecemos, los chicos salieron.

- Podemos ver como tratan de entrar, no intervendremos - Preguntó la castaña a Minerva - Tenemos cámaras dentro y fuera de la casa

- Si podemos - Respondió, las chicas pusieron el proyector y conectaron para poder ver a los chicos, ahí vieron como ellos salieron de la casa hacia distintos lados, Her apretó un botón y susurró

- Aquí empieza el juego

La pantalla estaba divida en tres cuadros ahí se veía lo que hacia cada chico, los tres llevaban un pequeño banano atado a la cintura.

Vieron como el pelirrojo se acercaba lentamente hacia un ventana e intentaba abrirla sin éxito y escucharon como hablaba con los chicos a través de un micrófono

- Las ventanas están selladas - dijo mientras intentaba abrir otra más que estaba dentro de su alcance

- Yo intentaré con las puertas - dijo Harry

Vieron como el pelinegro intentaba abrir un puerta sin lograrlo, salió corriendo e iba intentando abrir todas las puertas o ventanas que veía, pero ninguna se logró abrir

- Bloqueo generalizado - dijo a través del micrófono

- Muy inteligente chicas - comentó Draco sabiendo que ellas lo escuchaban- pero demasiado predecible

- Anti Bloqueo a las tres-ordenó el rubio sacando un pequeño aparato del banano y pegándolo a la ventana que tenía mas cerca, los otros dos chicos hicieron lo mismo, luego de unos segundos los tres apretaron un botó y el aparato se prendió con una luz verde

Al encenderse la luz se escuchó como se desbloqueaban las ventanas y puertas.

- Parece que van a fallar esta prueba - se escuchó la voz del pelirrojo

Las chicas sonrieron, al instante cerca de las ventanas y puertas unas compuertas se abrieron, de ellas salieron unas especies de pistolas, estas se movieron apuntando a cada uno de los agentes y dispararon una especie de pelota de plástico, los chicos las esquivaron, estas pelotas cuando cayeron se inflaron un poco.

- Eso fue fácil - Dijo Ron sonriendo

Estaba a una buena distancia, ya que si habían puesto sensores no funcionaría el radio de alcance, pero las armas se movieron y dispararon de nuevo, el pelirrojo estaba desprevenido y no pudo evitarla, la pelota se empezó a inflar y él no pudo moverse, los otros dos lograron esquivarlas.

- Chicos me dieron, no puedo moverme - Les dijo a sus amigo

- Ron eres un inútil - se burló el rubio

- No me digas inútil Malfoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Gritó

- Es lo que eres si todavía no entiendes que no hay que subestimar a ninguna situción o persona- dijo Harry en tono serio

Draco soltó una risita y el pelirrojo refunfuñó por lo bajo.

- Aumentaron el radio de alcance varios metros, tal vez han modificado otras cosas, no te confíes - dijo el ojiverde

- No me lo tienes que decir - Dijo el rubio

Se alejaron de la casa para pensar en como entrar, caminaban con cautela, de repente sintieron un silbido, dieron un salto hacia atrás, frente a ellos habían enterrados unos cuchillos, sin darse cuenta habían caido en otra trampa, los chicos abrieron su banano y sacaron unos lentes, se los pusieron y vieron que estaban rodeados de lasers, caminaron esquivandolos acercandose a lugares distintos de la casa, Draco piso un lugar donde no había ningun láser, dio otro paso y unos cuchillos fueron lanzados, el rubio casi no logra esquivarlos, la tela de pantalón se había rasgado cerca del pie.

- Harry hay lasers que no podremos ver con estos lentes

- Demonios - susurró el pelinegro - Que hacemos ahora?- le preguntó al rubio

- Tienes algun explosivo?- preguntó Draco dudoso

- No -respondió Harry - Solo hay una opción

- Cual? - imaginandose lo que le propondría el otro chico

- Correr a lo que te den las piernas - respondió - CORRE!

Así ambos chicos corrieron internandose en el bosque, los dos tenian unas cuantas cortaduras pero nada serio y decidieron subirse a un árbol.

- Ay mi madre estas chicas quieren matarnos - exclamó el rubio mientras intentaba revisarse todas las heridas

- Estoy de acuerdo, se me ocurrio algo para entrar - comentó el pelinegro deteniendo la hemorragia de una herida en su tobillo - Tienes la cuerda y el gancho?- le preguntó al ojigris

- Si - respondió sacandolo de su banano - hora de seguir

Ambos bajaron de sus respectivos arboles y comenzaron a correr nuevamente pero esta vez en dirección a la casa, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, cada uno tiro una cuerda que llevaba un gancho hacia el techo, cuando estuvieron enganchados comenzaron a subir, en su escalada tuvieron q esquivar varios disparos de esas bolas paralizantes, ya que las paredes de la casa tenían sensores de calor lo que hacía que estas pistolas se activaran, llegaron al techo, las pistolas dejaron de disparar. No había nada, no se veía ni un laser, tampoco algo donde se pudiera disparar.

- Parece que estamos a salvo, por el momento - Dijo el pelinegro mirando alrededor

El rubio dio unos pasos, piso una baldosa y esta se hundió, el techo se abrió, el ojiverde corrió y logró no caer, pero el ojigris no tuvo la misma suerte, cayó, Harry lo vio, estaba sujetandose de una cuerda, antes de que pudiera ayudarlo el techo se cerró y volvió a quedar como estaba al principio.

- La prueba terminó, Potter vuelva - escuchó el chico por el audífono

- Desactiven todo y saquen a los chico - Les dijo Minerva a las chicas, ellas asintieron, mientras Her desbloqueaba todo sus amigas fueron a rescatar a Ron y Draco

- Buen trabajo chicas - dijo McGonagall cuando ya estaban todos juntos en la habitación las tres sonrieron y chocaron palmas en señal de victoria

- Bien, nosotras nos vamos para la agencia, vamos Amanda - Dijo Mcgonagall dirigiendose hacia la puerta - Sigan entrenando

Ahí quedaron los seis chicos mirandose entre si, Harry se acercó a una estantería y sacó un botiquín, necesitaban curarse las heridas

- Deja, que ya lo hago yo - dijo Hermione tomando el algodón con el que el chico había comenzado a limpiarse las heridas puso una mano en su hombro y el chico soltó un quejido de dolor - Tienes una herida en la espalda?- el chico asintió

Ginny también le curaba la herida de la pierna a draco y Luna un pequeño raspón que el pelirrojo tenía en la cara. Holly los miraba con ternura.

- La verdad no creo que este sea un lugar adecuado para una enfermería, asi que sería mejor que se fueran a algun cuarto - comentó con una sonrisa

Así los seis se marcharon hacia la habitación de las chicas, ahí draco y harry los más lastimados se tendieron en las camas y las chicas los curaban, mientras que Ron y la rubia fueron a la cocina por algo de comer.

----------------------------------------- Fin capitulo ---------------------------------------

hOlaaa a todo(as) ustedes personas que quieren acriminarse con nosotras

somos un asco, lo sabemos y hay que golpearnos, eso también lo sabemos, pero verán hemos tenido poco tiempo y mucha flojera lo que nos ha impedido seguir con el fic

las inspiraciones, para variar, se fueron de vacaciones, pero esta vez al congo de donde sacaron tanto dinero para hacer esos viajes?

Ni idea nosotras creemos que están metidas en la mafia o.O hacen negocios turbios o algo asi xD, bueno para que contarles del dark side de nuestras inspiraciones, no es necesario

Solo queremos pedirles disculpas por el retraso de verdad, de veritas de veritas ojalá hayan disfrutado el capi :D

los queremos mucho y gracias por su apoyo :)

besos y abrazos cuidense mucho

se despiden: hasta el próximo cap

_Brujita Granger & Sweety Fairy_


End file.
